Lo suficiente
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: No es un one shot, luego pensare en su extensión XD Soy pésima para los summary, básicamente es una historia de Yuzu y Mei con la intervención de un chico.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo suficiente.**

"Encontrare novio enseguida"

Ojalá alguien me hubiese dado un puñetazo por mentir toda la vida o dar discurso exagerados.

Todo esto es un castigo.

No debí mentir tanto.

No debí actuar creída con mis amigas.

Todos dicen que soy una buena persona o que soy demasiado blanda y amable.

Quería conocerte.

Y ahora desearía jamás haberte encontrado.

Algunas frases cariñosas seguidas de un "te quiero" salieron de mi boca. Ver tu rostro molesto mientras me apuñalabas con tu mirada de desaprobadora me hizo pensar lo anterior.

Ojalá no te hubiera conocido.

Alejandote cuando te muestro lo mucho que te quiero y acercándote descaradamente cuando al fin me rindo. Si tu intención era jugar con mis sentimientos entonces déjame felicitarte. Lo has logrado.

-Mei…

Y nuevamente ahí estabas fingiendo no escuchar.

-... ¿Te alegra haberme conocido?

Mis amigas cursis y extravagantes decían que para amar a alguien debía sufrirse, pero en serio esto es demasiado duro.

Mei oculto su rostro aún más con su libro antes de contestar.

-No te creas tan importante, da igual si eras tú o otra persona.

-...

Recibido fuerte y claro.

-Saldré un rato a comprar las cosas para la cena.

"Vete al diablo"

Olvide ponerme una chamarra… soy realmente un genio. ¿A quien se le ocurre salir con tan mal clima a la calle sólo con una blusa y pants? Blusa delgada aclaró.

Me percaté del frío al instante en que abrí la puerta que daba a la calle, pero no podía regresar ahí. No con ella ahí.

Al menos en la tienda siempre hace calor.

Lo malo, el camino es endemoniadamente largo.

¿Que debería preparar?

Su comida preferida era… no… ¿por qué haría su comida preferida? Puedo dejar de ser amable con ella cuando quiera.

… termine comprando cosas para hacer curry como ella habría querido…

-Así que da igual si no era yo… igual habrías besado a otra persona…

Patee una lata vacía que dejaron cerca.

-¿No tienes frío?

-...

Mire a mi alrededor con un poco de miedo, últimamente hay más maleantes por aquí, por eso dejé de permitir a Mei comprar las cosas para la cena…

-Te estoy hablando a ti, la del pelo llamativo.

-...

Ese último comentario me hizo decidirme a no voltear.

-¿Me estás ignorando?

-...

"Tranquila, no voltes y seguro se va"

Entonces sentí a alguien detrás de mí y una mano en mi hombro.

-Deja de ignorarme niña.

Obviamente me di la vuelta, no soy una niña.

-¿que pasa contigo? Casi tengo 18

Apenas y lo mire. Llevaba una chamarra negra con la capucha puesta. Era demasiado alto, así que tuve que alzar la vista.

-¿que pasa conmigo? Tu eres la que trae ropa ligera con este clima y se atreve a ignorarme.

… es un idiota.

-¿que? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Aún estaba molesta por Mei y viene este tipo a molestar. Creo que me pase un poco con el tono de mi voz. Se veía un poco molesto. Tengo la sensación de haberle visto por aquí antes.

Creí que me golpearía o algo, pero no fue así… en serio me sentí mal por esto.

-Estás temblando idiota, toma.

Se quitó la chamarra y me cubrió con ella.

Su cabello no era tan largo, pero si se le iba a la cara seguro le cubría los ojos.

-Puedes devolvermela mañana o simplemente quedatela. No es como si me importara.

Y ahí iba mi estúpido interés que siempre me metía en problemas.

-... ¿Sueles prestar chamarras a extraños?

-No es como si pudiera dejarte ir si te veía tan lamentable. Incluso te veías como si quisieras llorar.

… lo noto. Demonios, no puedo decirle que quería llorar por Mei.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar…

-Sólo quedatela, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Yuzu.

Luego de eso corrió tan rápido que me dejó boquiabierta. Ni siquiera pude devolvérsela.

-Qué más da.

Ahora que lo vi bien, no se veía como un vago, creo que tenía mi edad.

Su chamarra estaba calentita y me quedaba enormemente larga de los brazos. Me pareció un poco lindo su gesto, creo que yo también hice un par de locuras como prestar mis cosas a extraños antes.

-... ¿Te dije mi nombre?

Y una pregunta obvia consecuente sería ¿cuál era su nombre?

Caminé de regreso aún más lento que de costumbre. Ese chico me hizo olvidar un poco que había tenido una amarga plática con Mei.

Mei… quiero verte y a la vez no quiero hacerlo.

La chamarra olía a chico (obviamente) ¿Se le dice colonia a eso que usan en lugar de perfume? Me gusta de cierta forma, no es muy notorio.

-Estoy en casa.

Dije mientras rápidamente me colaba a la cocina y preparaba la comida.

-¿que prepararas?

-... Curry, ¿te gusta cierto?

-algo…

"Al menos finge que te gusta que compre tu comida preferida"

Se ve más molesta que de costumbre.

-Tardaste demasiado.

-ah sí. Sólo me entretuve en la fila para la caja.

-... Ah…

Son memorables nuestras conversaciones, tan largas como para aburrir a alguien.

-¿estrenando ropa?

-... ¿Eh?

-saliste como si quisieras morir de frío y ahora tienes eso puesto.

-...

"Mier…"

-Sólo me la prestaron, no tiene importancia.

Aún tiene ese efecto en mi que me hace temblar por mi vida.

-Tienes muchos amigos…

-algo así…

-Tienes muchos pretendientes…

… y ahí está de nuevo ese sentimiento que me hace querer quemar esta cosa y correr a que me abrace.

-No bromees.

-Quitatelo

-... ¿Que?

-Quitate esa cosa.

¿Por qué le molesta tanto la chamarra de un chico?

-Por qué debería…

-Hazlo

-ok, ok, ok lo estoy haciendo.

Supongo que lo odia. Aunque es lindo verla molesta.

La doble cuidadosamente y la dejé en una silla.

Seguro le gusta tener este poder sobre mi.

-¿Me darás un beso por obedecer?

Las preguntas tontas y atrevidas no estan de mas de vez en cuando...

-Deja de bromear.

Volvió a su libro.

-Bien

Entonces hice lo impensable, le declare la guerra y volví a ponerme la chamarra.

-¿que haces?

-Hace frío.

-Te dije que te lo quitaras.

-... y que si no quiero.

-"debes de estar bromeando"

Hablo muy bajo, me hizo querer preguntar por lo que había dicho, pero me encantaba ver su rostro molesto.

-...

A decir verdad le gustaba pasar esa clase de momentos con ella, le hacía sentir que una parte de esa chica fría si se fijaba en ella.

"Tengo que devolverle esto a ese chico"

* * *

 **Estoy tremendamente vacía de ideas y a esto se ha llegado XD lamento si es malo y acepto criticas, sugerencias y comentarios para esto :v**  
 **Por cierto ¿una idea para el nombre del chico?**


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero estar contigo.

Lo deseo tanto que me hace creer que está mal tener esta clase de sentimientos.

Odio cuando me dice cosas crueles, pero puede hacerme enloquecer con mostrarme alguna señal de cariño.

Quiero estar con ella. Quiero verte. Tantos pensamientos relacionados con una sola persona deberían ser imposibles. Puede que solo verte no sea suficiente, últimamente es así. Como si con cada día mis sentimientos hacia ti fueran creciendo aún más que el día anterior.

Y de nuevo… termine huyendo de ti. De nuevo Salí a las prisas con la chamarra de ese chico, pero ahora con la mía propia para no morir en el intento por encontrarlo.

"Tengo que devolverle esto"

Seguro que me mintió, pero da igual. No creo que mi mente estuviera preparada para soportar otro invierno junto a mi hermana.

"Estoy bien con esto"

Si eventualmente pudiera olvidarla tampoco me haría sentir mal.

No creí que enamorarse de alguien pudiera acarrear tantos sentimientos contradictorios.

Había notado su mirada evitándome durante todo el día. Ella es fría e indiferente. Muy distinta al tipo de persona con la que me gustaría estar.

Entonces…

-Te ves bastante decaída, aun más que el día de ayer.

Juro que mis intenciones no eran hacerme su amiga.

-Justo a ti te buscaba.

-¿Una linda chica buscándome? Debo de escribirlo en mi diario.

-… ¿tienes un diario?

Él puso un rostro tal como el de alguien a quien le han dicho una mala broma.

-Te he dicho linda y te preocupas por el diario… vaya que eres un misterio.

-L-lo siento, no preste atención en eso.

Ponerme nerviosa y no saber cómo expresarme con los chicos en normal, eso no jugo a mi favor en mis intentos por ser popular, pero tampoco es como si me valieran mucho los cumplidos de alguien que no sea Mei.

-Solo quería devolvértela.

-Muchas gracias señorita.

Se acercó para aceptar su chamarra. Creo que hicimos contacto visual por unos segundos justo antes de que yo mirara al piso. Algo que dice que después de ignorarlo sonrió. Él se veía como un chico popular. Como la clase de persona que está en la cima de la escala social y no mira a los de abajo. Ahora sé que es amable y extrañamente sociable.

-¿Te gusta caminar tan tarde?

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida. Creí que se iría después de recibirla.

-¿eh? Realmente no…

-… ¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

De nuevo un error mío.

-Es mejor que mandar a mi hermanastra. Me moriría si le pasara algo.

-Así que una hermana…

Ok… aquí estaba rompiendo un par de reglas. ¿Por qué le contaba cosas de mi vida a un extraño? Mama me golpearía si me viera.

Mi interés en el creció un poco. Lo suficiente como para no irme a casa de inmediato y permanecer un rato con él.

-… por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Si quieres mi nombre deberías presentarte primero.

"No veo la necesidad para alguien que ya sabe el mío"

-... Yuzu…

Jugué a seguirlo un rato.

-Mucho gusto Yuzu, soy nadie.

-…

Me tomo el pelo. Me dieron ganas de darle una patada, pero viéndolo así de alegre tampoco me atreveré a herirlo.

-Es broma, me llamo Shiro. Es un gusto Yuzu.

Nunca había hablado directamente con un chico.

Por eso de alguna manera me pareció natural que nunca tuviera novio.

-¿Cuál es tu edad?

-Veo que esto se volverá un interrogatorio. Veamos ¿De cuántos me ves?

-…

"¿Eres una señorita?"

-Ok, ok. No pongas esa cara que me das miedo. Tengo 19

-… ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?

-Solo digamos que eres la clase de persona que me gustaría conocer.

En unas pocas líneas pude adivinar que se había puesto algo nervioso. No me contesto correctamente, pero no me importo Era mayor que yo… y obviamente era más alto.

-Entonces… ¿Era en serio lo de prestarme la chamarra por verme sin una?

-Pues ya ves que sí.

-…Raro.

Se me quedo viendo un momento y cuando capto la idea puso su mano en mi cabello y comenzó a revolverlo.

-¡¿A quién le dices raro?! Soy una persona normal.

-¡Una persona normal no molestaría a una chica a la que acaba de conocer!

Punto para mí. Se avergonzó un poco y se quedó en silencio.

Mientras reacomodaba mi cabello comencé a observarlo.

Parece que cuando tiene nervios le da por meter las manos a los bolsillos y evitar la mirada.

Su cabello es negro y juraría que si comparo el tono de pelo con el de Mei es idéntico.

Ah… de nuevo regrese a ella…

-Veo que recordaste algo.

-¿eh?

-Acabas de poner el rostro como un niño al que le quitas los dulces.

No quiero eso. No me gusta que la gente me vea y sepa que algo anda mal. No me gusta, siento que de alguna manera descubrirán lo que pasa por mi mente y me dirán que lo mío con ella es un caso perdido.

-Supongo… disculpa. Tengo que irme.

"Es demasiado pronto"

De nuevo quería permanecer fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible, pero a la vez necesitaba verla al menos una vez para sentirme mejor.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hablar con alguien a quien apenas conocí, contarle que tengo una hermana, decirle mi nombre… obviamente lo que seguía no era mostrarle donde vivo.

-Lo siento, tengo algo de prisa. Gracias de nuevo por la chamarra.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-¡Oye!

Le di un último vistazo.

-Espero que vengas a saludarme mañana.

Estoy segura de que él es idéntico a mí con lo que respecta a sonreír como idiota por todo. Si, últimamente me da igual decirme a mí misma idiota. Me alegro un poco, puede que tener un amigo hombre, sea divertido. No tenía una excusa para volver a verlo y el como un adivino me proporciono una. "Tengo que volver mañana"

-Estoy en casa.

Apenas y hable fuerte. Mama no iba a estar en casa y Mei siempre viene directo de la escuela.

-Tardaste mucho.

-Sí, perdón por hacerte esperar. En un minuto esta la cena.

Fingir que todo anda bien conmigo no es tan difícil como creí. No me ha preguntado ni una vez porque he dejado de mostrarle mil y un veces al día que la quiero.

Supongo que yo tampoco lo sé. O tal vez si lo sé. No hace falta mentir, es obvio que la quiero, pero también es notorio que seguir forzándola a que me mire no es del todo bueno.

Creo que me canse de rogarle un poco… y aun así continuo aquí y no planeo dejarlo por un buen tiempo.

-Devolviste la chamarra ¿cierto?

Me dieron escalofríos seguidos de un miedo por dar la vuelta y mirarla.

-Sí, la devolví.

Eres tan densa con las cosas que te molestan… al menos encuentra como esconderlo o me harás sentir pésimo. Siempre abrazas ese oso de felpa cuando te sientes mal.

-Yuzu…

-¿si?

-Mañana…

Ojala pudiera descifrar que es exactamente lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando hace esta clase de acercamientos.

-Mañana regresare a casa contigo.

De alguna manera sentí felicidad y al segundo cambie a un poco de decepción.

Mañana no podre verme con él.

* * *

Ok, en serio lamento no haber publicado en algunos días sobre esta historia XD pero bueno... vamos a ver como continua esto :v porque en serio me estoy quedando un sin ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nos vemos mañana"

No tenía una razón para verlo y el simplemente me dio una. Algo tan simple como "Pasa a saludarme".

Solo pase el rato mirando a Mei arreglándose para la escuela. En clases la veía mientras el profesor estuviera de espaldas y toda mi mente se llenaba de ella. Regresaríamos a casa juntas. No podía cumplir con ir a verlo. Realmente iba a evitarlo todo el día, Si Mei lo conocía era seguro que no se llevarían bien y de una manera muy egoísta deseaba que no se conocieran.

"Todo irá bien"

Dejando de lado la felicidad que sentía al pensar que vería a Mei durante todo el regreso a casa me hizo querer brincotear como loca. Bueno, no hay que aumentar que en verdad lo hice durante unos segundos.

Estar con ella era divertido. Incluso si no hacían nada o si el ambiente era incomodo, podía decir que estaba feliz.

-Oye Mei, ¿no te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones de nuevo?

Yuzu era una mariposa social. De la clase de persona que da conversación cuando todos están callados. Aunque eso ciertamente no ayuda para ser popular si eres tachada de irresponsable y problemática.

-No gracias, tenemos exámenes pronto.

-Vamos, eso puede esperar. Es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando…

-Dame un buen ejemplo como hermana mayor.

… De acuerdo, solo me llama hermana mayor cuando le conviene.

Incluso si tomara menos de cinco minutos caminar a casa. Sentí que todo transcurría muy lento, pero cuando lleguemos a casa seguro diré que todo pasó muy rápido y deseare regresar el tiempo.

-Hey Yuzu…

No preste mucha atención a mí alrededor. Ni siquiera puedo decir cómo eran las personas que pasaban a nuestro lado. Si Mei no me hablaba me habría seguido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No compraras las cosas para la cena?

Mi curiosidad por saber si estaría ahí me hizo revisar con la mirada cada parte de las calles que intersectaban. No había señal de él. Posiblemente jugo conmigo de nuevo.

-No es necesario, sobraron muchas cosas de ayer.

-De acuerdo.

De verdad quería pasar a saludar. Es genial conocer nuevas personas. Harumin es mi única amiga en esta ciudad. Pensé que sería divertido tener un buen amigo. Y sin razón me sentí un poco defraudada.

Solo observe como nuestras sombras se hacían más largas conforme caminábamos. De juego estire mi mano y las sombras parecían tocarse. Me veo muy infantil haciendo esta clase de cosas, pero… que más da.

-Te ves más feliz que el día de ayer Yuzu.

Ni siquiera me tomo un segundo reconocerlo. Ignorando completamente la situación voltee emocionada. Se veía extremadamente diferente sin una chamarra con gorro cubriendo su cabeza.

-Hola

-Hola, veo que si viniste a saludar.

-En realidad creí que no te vería hoy, voltee cuando pasamos por…

"pasamos" recordé que Mei estaba conmigo y por su mirada sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Ah, lo siento Mei. Él es…

-Soy Shiro, amigo de Yuzu. Mucho gusto.

En verdad era educado cuando no estaba molestándome.

-Soy Mei, la hermana de esta chica.

"esta chica" en verdad se siente como si estuviera molesta.

-Oh, sí. La hermanita pequeña de Yuzu. Aunque parece más responsable que tu…

Solté una incómoda risa sarcástica.

-Sí, algo así…

Mei me tomo de la manga del uniforme.

-Yuzu… ¿no deberíamos ir ya a casa?

-Oh, cierto. Lo siento, es que se nos hace un poco tarde y…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Justo antes de que pudiera contestar Mei se puso en medio.

-Lo siento, pero esta chica prometió acompañarme a un lugar. Adiós.

"¿eh?"

Antes de que pudiera pedir disculpas, o si quiera despedirme ya estaba siendo arrastrada.

No se cuánto tiempo tardamos en regresar.

Solo recuerdo quedar medio impresionada por la acción. Su mano me apretó fuerte y era cálida. No me dieron ganas de voltear a despedirme de lejos de aquella persona.

La mirada que tenías en ese momento… te veías un poco exaltada y preocupada.

No dijimos nada entre nosotras. Esperaste hasta cerrar la puerta.

-Así que ese era tu amigo de la chamarra.

-…si, es el.

Por la manera en la que hablaste sentí que estaba en medio de un juicio o algo.

-Parece llevarse bien contigo.

-Algo…

-Lo suficiente como para que lo miraras tan emocionada.

-¿huh?

-De una vez te digo que están prohibidas las relaciones para las alumnas.

-¿eh? Nunca escuche de eso.

"Tampoco es como si tuviéramos una relación…"

-Sera una nueva regla.

… esto era un poco extraño.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No

-… Es una buena persona, no tienes que preocuparte…

-"Buena persona" Solo no hables con él.

¿Eh? Esa manera de actuar era un poco innatural de ella.

-Mei… ¿estas celosa?

Si, si, parecía estúpido preguntar, pero esa clase de cosas estúpidas son la clase de cosas que yo hago. Es el tipo de cosas que te lleva a preguntar esta chica. Pero una persona no puede actuar molesta porque me hable un chico y ponerme reglas si se la pasa diciendo que no hay nada entre nosotras.

-Deja de tontear. No estoy jugando.

-¡Yo tampoco! Solo quiero saber qué diablos pasa contigo.

¿Qué era lo que tanto querías decir mientras tus labios titubeaban buscando una respuesta?

-Bien, haz lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo.

No estaba molesta.

Ni siquiera me sentí ofendida por algo.

Corrí a vestirme y fui de regreso a la puerta. Ella seguía ahí, con el oso entre los brazos y la mirada de siempre. Como si le decepcionara algo.

Solo sé que termine frente a la tienda. Sin ganas de volver de nuevo. Y con un pequeño vacío en el pecho.

-Te ves terrible.

Dijo en un tono de broma como si quisiera hacerme sonreír para sentirme mejor.

-Lo sé

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No realmente.

-De acuerdo…

-Vale…

Solo se quedó ahí. Recargado contra la pared de la tienda como si esperara ver mis reacciones. De igual forma me quite del camino para no estorbar y me quede a su lado.

-Tu hermanita es muy simpática.

-Lo siento por eso.

-No hay problema.

-¿Te peleaste con ella?

-No exactamente

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No… estoy bien.

¿Por qué volví aquí? Tampoco tenía ganas de encontrarme con él en este momento. Tal vez estaba ahí de nuevo mi intención de llevarle la contraria a esa chica.

Me sentiría un poco más cómoda si al menos pudiera decirme si en verdad le molesta que sea amiga de este chico.

-Oye…

Parece que le incomoda estar en silencio, no lo culpo.

-Sé que tal vez me esté equivocando pero… esa chica… ¿es algo así como tu pareja?

Contuve la respiración un momento e imagine que mi corazón se detendría. ¿Tan obvia era? No es como si tuviéramos una relación definida, pero en serio quería algo más.

-Claro que no, es mi hermana.

Tampoco mentí.

No éramos solo hermanas, pero tampoco teníamos una relación.

* * *

Ok, ok.

Lamento el retraso  
De hecho tengo que admitir que me he quedado trabada en el "Deja de tontear. No estoy jugando" de Mei desde hace días XD  
Y justo hoy fue como un "Ya, viene valiendo"

Y escribí el resto ._.

Un saludo XD (aqui son las doce y diez de la madrugada XD)  
Ojala sea de su agrado :D


	4. Chapter 4

La forma en que el cielo cambio de tonos rojizos a el azul oscuro que admiramos en la noche me desespero un poco. De alguna u otra manera tenia que volver a casa. A ese lugar donde mis sentimientos explotaban cada dia de mil y un maneras diferentes.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Deberia disculparme... Mei realmente no tiene la culpa de nada. Obviamente estoy enterada de su falta de capacidad para expresar lo que siente con claridad. Incluso si eso llega a ser decepcionante en algunas ocasiones o si termina hiriendo a la gente que la rodea.

-No, vivo muy cerca, no hay problema con que vaya sola. "Además siento que ya te he dado bastantes problemas"

-Te insistiría, pero posiblemente tu hermanita odiaría verme contigo, así que esta bien.

-creo...

La facilidad con que salen palabras de su boca como si se tratara de una platica con un viejo conocido me traia algo de comodidad, como si se tratase de una reunion con un amigo al que veo todos los dias.

-Supongo que no pasaras por aqui tan amenudo.

-Algo asi, es un poco dificil si Mei se molesta cada vez, asi que...

-Asi que... ¿por que no te doy mi numero?

-... ¿que?

Con una sonrisa entre nerviosa me mostro su celular. Los chicos son realmente raros. Uno no sabe lo que puede estar pasando por su mente.

-No puedes decirme que no tienes uno. Si tu hermanita no se entera de nuestra amistad no se enojara.

-Pues...

-Ha sido dificil preguntarte el numero, asi que por favor no me mires de esa forma.

¿Que case de expresión puse en ese momento? De hecho me sorprendio bastante. Recuerdo un poco mis constantes intentos por obtener los números de varios chicos en mi anterior colegio. Nadie era tan agradable como el. Los chicos son muy groseros y se llevan entre ellos muy pesado. Así que me es raro encontrarme con alguien agradable.

-De acuerdo, puedes llamarme cuando quieras

Dije mientras sacaba mi celular.

Creo que tus manos temblaban un poco. ¿Todos los chicos se ponen tan nerviosos por algo como esto?

-¡Genial! podre llamarte si te presto algo de nuevo.

-No pasara, esa vez solo olvide un suéter por que estaba un poco...

-¿Molesta con esa chica?

-huh... algo así...

-Supongo que es normal entre hermanastras llevarse un poco mal.

-Oye, no nos llevamos mal.

-Tranquila, se ve que se quieren.

Mis respuestas eran mas vagas que nada. El de alguna manera siempre seguia la conversacion, pero era tan vergonzoso escuchar que "nos queriamos"

Es tarde...

-Entonces me voy, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. Te llamare si comienzo a extrañarte.

-...

Soltaste esa frase con una gran sonrisa. Es gracioso que pueda decir cosas tan vergonzosas y que se ponga nervioso al pedir mi numero. Somo si sus preocupaciones estuvieran en el orden incorrecto.

Creo que habría estado bien pedirle que me acompañara...

-Llegas tarde.

-Siento eso.

Es incomodo...

La clase de incomodidad que te haría saltar de un precipicio. Estaba justo en el lugar donde la deje, como si todo el tiempo esperara a que yo cruzara la puerta. La imagine sola en esa habitación y me sentí un poco mal al recordar lo que es vivir en una habitación vacia. Mamá siempre ha sido del tipo ocupado, así que es inevitable estar sin compañía en esta casa.

-¿Donde estabas?

-...solo fui a tomar aire.

¿Se enojara si le digo la verdad?

-¿Fuiste a la tienda?

-Huh... no. Fui a caminar un poco, solo di un par de vueltas por ahí.

Sé perfectamente que soy una mentirosa a la que muy rara vez le creen, pero ni loca le iba a decir donde estuve sabiendo que me mataría. Su mirada se clavó en mi. Era como una especie de interrogatorio donde por cualquier movimiento que hicieras podían juzgarte. Y lo peor de todo aquí es que yo tenía el papel de la idiota que apenas se venía enterando de que estaba en juicio.

-No deberías estar tan tarde en la calle, es peligroso.

-¿eh? ¿Te preocupas por mi?

Demonios, deje escapar esa pregunta. Creo que solo me sentí bien al verla de esa manera. Deberia cuidar mas lo que digo o saldre más lastimada de lo normal. Sus respuestas indiferentes me parecen hasta practicadas de vez en cuando.

-Si, me preocupas ¿hay algo de malo con eso?

Fue inesperado. Incluso creí que no diría nada y me ignoraria durante un buen rato.

Ese cosquilleo que sentí al escucharla me hizo recordar porque seguiamos de esa manera. Creo que puedo soportarlo un rato más. Sin saber a donde vamos realmente.

-Lo siento, ya no pasaré tanto tiempo afuera.

-¿en serio? ¿Lo prometes?

¿Que con esa voz tan indefensa? Estaba ahí abrazando a su gran peluche y me pedía que prometiera algo. Creo que se escucho un tanto alegre.

-Lo prometo, no puedo dejar a mi hermana menor sola. Si quemas la casa, mamá me matara.

Vamos, bromeemos un rato y finjamos que no hemos peleado hace un par de horas. Incluso si solo terminamos ignorando nuestros problemas, creo que podremos aguantar esto lo suficiente como para permanecer juntas.

-Yuzu...

-¿Mande?

La forma en que me miraste fue extraña. Sin necesidad de hacer ruido sabia que querias algo muy importante. Y aun así...

-...nada

-De acuerdo...

solo pase mirándola de reojo como siempre hasta la habitación. Pensé que los chicos eran complicados, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor... creo que me seria mas facil entender lo que pasa por la cabeza de un hombre a saber lo que pasa por la mente de esa chica cuando pone ese tipo de cara.

* * *

Si, ya sé que esta vez tarde milenios en esto, pero me ha dado flojera escribir ultimamente .-. :c  
Y como no tengo mucha idea de que hare con esto... va a estar bien raro.

Las sugerencias son bien aceptadas xD  
(de por si este capitulo quedo muy corto)


	5. Chapter 5

Realmente no veo lo malo en todo esto.

Casi como si ya fuese más fácil mentir, suelto las mismas tonterías del diario.

"Perdon por la tardanza Mei, la fila en la caja era enorme"

Algunas veces se le ocurre acompañarme para cerciorarse de que no me encuentre con él y lejos de ser irritante o malo para mi de alguna otra manera, es genial verla más cerca de mi.

Incluso pongo en silencio mi celular cuando estoy en casa desde el día en que le di mi numero para evitar malentendidos con ella.

"Puede que tu hermana me odie"

No me mires de esa forma. Como si intentaras leer mi cabeza para descubrir lo que posiblemente ya sabes.

-Yuzu…

-¿mande?

-... últimamente regresas muy tarde.

-Lo siento por eso, creo que la tienda se está volviendo algo famosa.

-...

Esta bien.

Mientras no sueltes palabras que puedan perforar mi corazón está bien.

Mi celular sonó por unos segundos. Creo que olvide poner el silencio hoy. Es malo si comienzo a descuidar todo.

-¿quien es?

-... Harumin.

-...vale.

Shiro me envía mensajes de vez en cuando para encontrarnos. A veces vamos al parque, otras veces me lleva a jugar videojuegos. En raras ocasiones se le ocurren cosas de la nada como "vamos a comer" y yo solo lo sigo sin preguntar.

Creo que vive solo ya que dijo saber cocinar.

Mei parece tener más cuidado con mis movimientos y me hace sentir que lo que hago es malo. ¿qué hay de mal en encontrarme con un amigo a diario? Sus llamadas y mensajes cuando salía de la escuela eran para hacerme reír o contarme algo interesante.

Shiro era una persona muy simpática. Le gustan los deportes como el fútbol y el basquetbol, pero se considera un jugador promedio. Las cosas dulces le hacen sentir mejor y por ello acostumbra comer muchas paletas y chucherías. Le molesta tener que cortarse el pelo, así que tarda mucho en ir a cortarlo. Trabajo medio tiempo en aquella tienda donde nos conocimos y se inventó que de ahí sabía mi nombre. Cuando miente se pone tan nervioso que no puede mirar a la persona frente a él. Le gusta tomar café, pero su gusto por lo dulce le hace prepararlo con demasiada azúcar. De niño lo molestaban porque decían que era como una chica al tener un cuerpo delgado, y de verdad que no entiendo eso ya que él no se ve como una. Sus padres casi nunca están en casa, así que se la vive fingiendo ser un rebelde andando a altas horas de la noche en la calle. Odia el color rojo en la ropa, pero dijo que estaba bien cuando lleve una chaqueta de ese color…

Y de alguna forma… terminé conociéndolo más a él que a Mei.

-Oye Mei…

Era hora de dormir. Como siempre su costumbre era sentarse un rato en su escritorio a leer mientras yo me tumbaba en la cama. Sólo sabía cosas básicas sobre ella, cosas que cualquier persona sabría con pasar un día con ella. Incluso Momokino san parece conocer más de ella que yo.

Creo que lo único especial que se dé ella es su deseo por ser necesitada por alguien y sus problemas con su padre. Pero nunca le he preguntado muchas cosas. Son del tipo de cosas que aprendes con el tiempo, pero no se sus gustos tan a fondo.

-¿que pasa?

-¿hay algo que te guste y yo no sepa?

-haces preguntas raras…

"Huh… supongo que era de esperarse. Con esa aura de alejate rodeándola no veo por qué de mi incredulidad"

-Me gustan muchas cosas… ¿que quieres saber?

-...

Mi mirada cayó en ella. Siento que hace un par de meses me habrían dicho que me metiera en mis propios asuntos.

-¿nada? Bien

-¡Espera! Hay muchas cosas.

-...

-¿cual es tu animal preferido?

-... los osos tal vez…

-¿te gusta algún deporte?

-Creo que soy del tipo que no se mete en eso a menos que sea necesario. Pero el básquetbol no me molesta.

-¿Que clase de dulces te gustan?

\- No como tantos dulces, pero de vez en cuando está bien si son caramelos pequeños. Me gustan los de limón.

-¿algún sueño de infancia?

-Es obvio que siempre espere trabajar en la escuela.

"¿Que niña normal quiere trabajar ahí?"

-¿color preferido?

-Verde…

-...

" no se que mas preguntar"

Ojalá hubiera sabido que no me evitaría. Habría sido bueno pensar en un par de preguntas no tan básicas para ella.

-¿eso es todo?

Habría sido más feliz si me hubiera mirado en todo el rato.

-¿puedo preguntar algo ahora?

-¿eh? Por supuesto.

-...

Antes de que dijera algo por su silencio, ella se levantó de su silla para acercarse a mi.

-¿sigues siendo amiga de ese chico?

-...

Por más que intentes ocultar algo de alguien como Mei te terminarán descubriendo. Y si en tu caso eres yo, puede que tu mismo te delates.

-si…

Había algo que gritaba decepción en su rostro.

-una última pregunta antes de ir a dormir

-... ¿que?

-¿Te diviertes estando con el?

La mirada que hiciste en este momento… ¿que tratabas de decir?

Imagine que era un poco egoísta al intentar separar a Mei de mi relación con Shiro.

"No" Realmente tuve la necesidad de contestarle eso solo para hacerla feliz aunque fuera por unos segundos. Pero volverme de nuevo la chica que gritaba lobo no me haría sentir bien.

-Si… me divierto cuando estoy con el.

-De acuerdo.

Se acostó lo más rápido que pudo y aún así note lo mal que le sentó.

Este tipo de cosas llegan a confundir aún mas a mi cabeza.

"Pero me divierto más estando contigo"

Susurré antes de recordarme a su lado traspasando ligeramente a su lado de la cama.

-... creo que me siento de la misma manera

¿qué necesidad tenía para decir eso en voz baja como para no escucharlo?

"Me gustas"

Susurré sabiendo que no contestaría.

No importa.

Estaré aquí esperando. Incluso si lo único que hacemos es correr en círculos… me quedaré aquí. Hasta el día en que una de las dos decida que ya es suficiente.

Creo que dijiste algo en la oscuridad. No lo escuche. Y no creo que quisieras que lo oyera.

Sólo sé que en la mañana te veías más feliz de lo que estuviste en toda la semana.

Oh… lo olvide. El mensaje de Shiro. Seguro mañana será un día muy divertido.

Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo.

Entre las confusas intenciones de Mei conmigo y mi extraña amistad con Shiro.

Alguna parte de mi lo sabia.

Que las cosas pueden quebrarse tan fácilmente.

Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo al leer en la oscuridad su pequeño mensaje.

"Creo que me gustas"

* * *

Para quien se pregunte "¿Por que en un mensaje?"

La respuesta es simple "porque no tenia mas ideas de... "

Ne, es broma. Tampoco quiero hacer todo como lo típico de van paseando y de repente se le ocurre decirle lo que siente. Y pensando en un montón de opciones dije "la verdad seria gracioso que fuera por mensaje o llamada" solo se me ocurrían esas formas tratándose de personas muy tímidas y dije "ah... por que no? XD"

El retraso esta vez fue por dar muchas vueltas en mi escuela XD aunque supongo que si tardaré en escribir estos dias.


	6. Chapter 6

En blanco.

Nada podía sacarme de mi extraña reacción. Sentí un pequeño click en mi cabeza conectando todos los puntos para comprender su mensaje.

"Creo que me gustas"

Me sentí fatal al darme cuenta de todo lo que significaba eso.

"Tenemos que hablar. Ahora"

Envié rápidamente. Mire a mi lado a la chica con la cual acababa de hablar. No parece estar despierta y bien podría esperar hasta mañana, pero creo que es predecible que no soy la clase de persona que deja las cosas para otro día.

"Eso esperaba... ¿en el lugar de siempre?"

La velocidad de respuesta de ese chico era alarmante.

Desde que conocí a Mei y comenzó a vivir aquí, acostumbro dormirme mucho mas temprano que antes. Como se esperaría de una chica modelo intentando no desvelarse. Y mi primera reacción al saber lo temprano que se dormía fue de horror ya que para ese momento aun la odiaba.

"Lo siento"

Pensé para mis adentros mientras escapaba sigilosamente de mi lugar intentando no causar mucho movimiento en el colchón. "Me matara si se entera"

Descalza tome una chamarra y conseguí abrir la puerta de la habitación sin notar alguna señal de Mei que me advirtiera sobre lo ligero que era su sueño. Ella tarda demasiado en despertarse cuando yo intento hacerlo. Así que se me hizo fácil dar por hecho que ella tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Es emocionante hasta cierto punto esto de escabullirse de noche para ir a ver a un chico. Dando un vistazo hacia mi pequeña vida rebelde en mi anterior escuela. Creo que habría presumido como nadie de esto. Puedo escucharlo, a esa chica creída diciendo mentiras a sus amigas sobre como se lió con diferentes chicos cuando ni siquiera puede ver a los ojos a la persona a la que realmente quiere. Y es gracioso... y un poco triste. Solo tome mi chamarra, no me podía importar menos tener pijama y salir así a la calle. Era tarde y solo quería correr... correr y pedir que todo fuera una de sus bromas y que pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos.

Me di un pequeño golpesito en la frente mientras me colocaba mis tenis. No era momento para esto. Había alguien esperándome. Y era alguien a quien tenia que lastimar. Sin pensar en nada mas, di un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás y comencé a correr. No es muy recomendable correr cuando hace tanto frió. Últimamente todos los días son así, fríos, grises y un poco cortos.

"No quiero herirlo"

Pero esa imagen de la chica recostada a mi lado era suficiente como para rechazarlo. La esperanza de que algún día ella miraría hacia atrás y me diría lo que tanto quería escuchar, lo era todo.

Aunque había algo que hacia golpetear mi corazón. Hacia cosas raras cuando me encontraba con Shiro, como mentirle a Mei para encontrarnos a pesar de que no tengo que darle explicaciones y ahora escaparme.

-Te estaba esperando.

Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me revisaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Antes me habría dado vergüenza que un chico me viera en pijama.

-¿Te desperté? No pensé que hubiese alguien que se durmiera temprano en esta ciudad.

-Es por mi hermana.

alcance a decir entre mi respiración agitada.

-¿La chica rara?

-Ella no es rara y si.

-No lo dije en mal sentido. Raro no siempre significa malo. Tu eres rara y no por eso eres mala. Incluso me gustas.

¿Cuando se había vuelto tan directo en su presencia? El parece tener mal sus prioridades. Avergonzarse por pedir un numero de celular pero pareciendo todo un experto cuando se confiesa.

-Lo siento.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. En cuestión de segundos avanzo hasta mi. Y estaba lo bastante nerviosa y levemente alterada como para querer mirarlo a los ojos.

¿que pasa? ¿Por que no dice nada?

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro dejándome perpleja.

-Se que te gusta ella. Es tan obvio como persigues su sombra cada que la miras y como buscas desenterrar algo de sus sentimientos. Tranquila.

-...

Era infantil de mi parte mirar tanto a Mei, seguirla a todos lados y hacer todo por ella esperando que nadie notara que la quería. Aunque no tiene nada de malo. Si el mundo se diera cuenta creo que lo único que me importaría seria saber si a ella no le molesta.

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?- Dijo sin despegarse de mi. Y su voz no daba señales de estar preocupado o tener alguna pisca de nerviosismo.

-...

"¿Podemos hacer eso?"

Se pintó una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que en el mio.

-Por supuesto.

Solté emocionada. Llegue ahí dispuesta a rechazarlo sabiendo que arruinaríamos esta amistad. Y por breves segundos me sentí triste por pensar que ya no podría llegar ahí a molestarle como últimamente.

El no se despego de mi. Rechazarlo tal vez le dolía. No lo sé, no soy buena para saber lo que la gente piensa. Aunque seria bueno poder saberlo.

-Seria lindo si te comienzo a gustar.

"Seria lindo... ¿no?"

Aunque ni el sonaba convencido.

Entonces paso. Alcanzo a susurrar algo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda. Tal vez mis orejas eran igual de sensibles que las de Mei, solo tomo un par de segundos para sentir mi rostro ardiendo por sus palabras.

"En realidad estoy enamorado de ti"

Dejo de estar agachado en mi hombro y me miro fijamente. Era una sensación diferente a la que me producía la mirada de esa chica. Sus ojos no eran como los de ella.. Se notaba algo inconforme. Y corto la distancia. Como si no le importara lo que ocasionara con ello, me beso.

Si es que a eso se le puede llamar un beso. El solo alcanzo a tocar por una fracción de segundo mis labios. Tan rápido que bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación, pero no. Fue real. Tan real como el intentando cubrir el rojo que subía por su rostro.

"¿Como termino todo de esta forma?"

-Te llevo a casa.

Fue lo único que dijo cuando se aparto de mi. Y yo solo estuve como idiota mirándolo perpleja. Su sonrisa era mas fingida que nada y solo por un segundo me formule una pregunta... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste fingiendo esa sonrisa?

-De acuerdo...

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos?"

Nunca me di cuenta de que significaba que el no dejaría de sentirse de la forma que lo hacia. Y yo muy injustamente le había contestado que si permaneceríamos como amigos. Mis emociones querían ahogarme en ese instante donde el tomo mi mano para llevarme a casa.

Sus manos son mas grandes...

Es mucho mas alto...

Es mas amable...

Puede que el este mas enamorado de mi...

El en definitiva, es completamente distinto a ella.

"Lo siento"

Pense sin decirlo realmente mientras me decía a mi misma que todo volvería a la normalidad y reflexionaba sobre la terrible persona que era. Realmente ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en mi de esa forma?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa parte rara de mi. "No querías lastimarlo y sin darte cuenta lo estabas haciendo". Mi imagen de el nervioso y decidido frente a un celular tecleando aquel mensaje cambio drasticamente a la imagen de un chico resignado. El sabia que estaba enamorada y que lamentablemente no estaba enamorada de el.

Solo le di un par de indicaciones para que no se perdiera. Solo me había llegado a acompañar antes la mitad del camino y no quise que soltara mi mano por temor a hacerle sentir mal. Estaban frías las puntas de sus dedos y lo único que podía pensar era que las manos de Mei siempre estaban frías. Como en aquel momento en donde tomamos nuestras manos esperando el autobús en un día de invierno. Y mi mente de dejo ir por aquel recuerdo. Recordando cada segundo mientras ella evitaba mi mirada de una manera tan tierna que me hizo enrojecer.

En todo el camino, mas que sentirme bien por pensar en Mei con mas frecuencia, me hizo sentir mal el hecho de que en ningún momento considere como una posibilidad el aceptar su confesión.

-Llegamos

Dijo para romper el silencio.

-Si...

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Hasta mañana.

El dio un pequeño vistazo hacia la ventana de nuestra habitación. Creo que muchas cosas pudieron cambiar si yo le hubiese dado una oportunidad. Sé que el seguirá ahí, en esa tienda con esa extrañamente reconfortante sonrisa y estoy convencida de que podre ir a saludarlo y hablar con el en cualquier momento.

-Ten cuidado de que no te descubra.

Y sin decir mas, se fue.

El estará ahí mañana. Me vera como todos los días por la tarde mientras regreso y luego vera a Mei y tal vez el también la odie. No lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez habría sido mejor si no me llevara tan bien con el.

Con discreción, abrí la puerta intentando evitar el chirrido de las bisagras. Cuando intentas hacer menos ruido parece que todos los objetos a tu alrededor quieren llevarte la contrario, o tal vez, solo tu cabeza comienza a alucinar con que todos los ruidos que usualmente no percibiríamos se hacen mas fuertes. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. No recuerdo haberlas encendido en ningún momento. Hice retroceder la cinta de mi memoria y note que realmente nunca me acerque al interruptor. Y nadie tuvo que decirme lo obvio porque lo note apenas puse un pie dentro de la casa. En ese instante la mire.

En la silla del comedor con los brazos cruzados y una mirada intimidante.

-A la próxima, si vas a salir. Asegúrate de que yo no este despierta.

"Mierda"

* * *

Ok, ok

Se supone que subiría esto seguido del anterior capitulo, pero después dije "Seria bueno leer fics de otros" y pues... alguien se paso dias enteros leyendo historias de otras personas y riendose como idiota de algunas por lo geniales que eran XD

Luego me obsesione con el vídeo de "draw with me" y llore como vil nena TT-TT

Por cierto... nadie noto que hice que el color preferido de Mei fuera el verde por los ojos de Yuzu? XD


	7. Chapter 7

Mierda…

Mei no dijo nada más. Creí que me asesinaría en cuestión de segundos. No hizo nada. Me miro con sus ojos violetas llenos de enojo, pero no dijo nada. Yo como la idiota que soy me quede medio congelada mientras el vocabulario iba borrándose de mi cabeza sin ninguna consideración de mi situación.

-Si vuelves a salir con tu novio al menos avisa que saldrás.

"Novio"

-Shiro no es…

-Solo vamos a dormir y ya.

Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación. Parecía harta de algo. Y por mas que intentara pensar en mas posibilidades… solo atine a pensar en eso "Parece un poco harta de mi"

-Perdón por salir sin permiso…

Dije al fina en el momento en que toque el colchón para recostarme.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

En ningún momento me miro. Solo se metió a la cama y me dio la espalda.

-Tenia que hacer algunas cosas…

-… Te vi por la ventana. Sé que fuiste a verlo.

-Solo tenia que hablar con Shiro de algo.

-¿Tan importante era como para escaparte de casa? O…

-¿o?

\- o… ¿No querías que yo lo supiera?

-… Posiblemente ambas.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

Volvió a repetir como si quisiera que fuera mas especifica.

-A la tienda. Le envié un mensaje para vernos.

Ella se giro hacia mi dejándome ver su rostro medio molesto una vez mas. Frunció el ceño y siguió.

-¿Tu querías verlo?

Lo dude por algunos segundos. Ella ya no se veía tan molesta, en cambio parecía preocupada y hasta algo triste. ¡Solo queria volver a casa y recostarme para fingir que nada pasaba! Me habría servido de mucho si ella no se hubiera despertado. Habria entrado ingenuamente a esta misma cama y me habría acercado a ella "por accidente" durante la noche para abrazarla. Ella me reclamaría o haría un comentario sarcástico por la mañana, pero me habría valido todo si solo no se hubiese despertado.

-Si… tenia algo que decirle.

-… ¿Y que era?

-Bueno… algunas cosas que aun no me quedan muy claras.

¿Shiro se enojaría si le decía a Mei sobre lo que sentía por mi?

-En pocas palabras fuiste a decirle algo que no puedes decirme.

Huh… esto se estaba poniendo mal.

-Fui a rechazarlo.

La expresión de Mei cambio completamente. "Lo siento" pensé para mis adentros hacia Shiro. El no sabe lo que mi boca acaba de decirle a Mei y tampoco me gustaría que lo supiese. Satisfice a Mei un poco. No sé que es lo que estas pensando mientras mantienes el silencio con tu mirada clavada en mi de la manera en que lo estas haciendo. No sé si realmente te importe saber todo esto. Solo sé que aunque tu no me quieras… yo te quiero.

Agradezco algunas cosas del día de hoy. Cuando ves a alguien confesándose con tantos nervios y lo duro que es. Piensas un poco en la persona a la que tu te le quieres confesar. "Yo no podría hacerlo" fue la frase que quise decir para mi. "Yo también quiero hacerlo" fue lo que conseguí como resultado.

-Lo rechace porque quiero a alguien mas…

Y seguiste así. Sin decir nada. Solo mirabas como si fueras una espectadora de la vida sin derecho a opinar.

-Me gustas tu.

Silencio… tan asfixiante, abrumador y cruel como siempre.

-Yuzu… no.

Me diste la espalda solo con esas palabras. Ni siquiera me miraste para darme una buena respuesta.

-Vamos a dormir.

Dijiste tras una pausa.

"Si. Lo sabia."

-Descansa…

Parece que Shiro y yo estamos en el mismo barco. Puedo imaginarme como se siente… es horrible. Duele, pero esta bien. Porque yo también lastime de esta forma a alguien.

"Descansa Mei"

Creo que me canse de correr. Dormí a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar. Solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Aunque por breves instantes me invadió el miedo de despertar y encontrarme con que en la mañana seguiría teniendo ganas de llorar.

Desperté demasiado tarde. Al menos no era día de escuela, mama me mataría si supiera a que hora me levante. Bueno… posiblemente se reiría de mi y haría un par de bromas en lugar de regañarme. Mire con algo de temor al lado que ocupaba esa chica y lo encontré vació. Ella posiblemente fue a la escuela o a visitar al abuelo.

Shiro me pidió encontrarnos en el lugar de siempre. Y yo solo suspire y me decidí a no mostrarme frustrada o deprimida antes de volver a huir de casa.

Ese chico problemático me distinguió desde lo lejos que comencé a alucinar con que se estaba burlando de mi desde la distancia.

-Te ves terrible.

Dijo con su tono de voz natural que suele usar para hacerme alguna broma.

-También te ves bien. ¿Por qué la cara de depresión?

-Me rechazo una chica muy linda anoche. ¿Y tu?

-… Me rechazo una chica linda también anoche.

Si, quería hacerme la que no recordaba y vino el y me lo recordó.

-Ah mira… tenemos tanto en común.

-huh…

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y saco dos paletas. Justo entonces recordé lo que dijo sobre sentirse mejor cuando comía cosas dulces.

-… ¿traficas dulces?

-¿La quieres o no?

-De acuerdo. Aunque te ves muy pedófilo dándome dulces.

Había una paleta de limón y una de cereza. Estaba bien enterada de que prefería la cereza al limón. Así que ignore todo impulso de robarle su sabor preferido y tome la de limón. Solo la metí en el bolsillo de mi chamarra.A diferencia de el no me gusta comer muchos dulces cuando estoy hablando.

-No eres una niña.

-Aun soy menor de edad.

-… cierto. Tal vez soy un secuestrador y tu ni en cuenta.

-Un secuestrador no le daría su chamarra a la chica a la que quiere secuestrar.

-Exacto.

-…

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu diciéndole lo que sentías,

-Pues, lo típico. "Me gustas" y bum. El mundo explota.

-Vaya, ayer hicimos explotar dos veces el mundo.

Eramos dos personas normales que se llevaban bien hablando sobre cosas que los hacían sentir mal. Y de alguna forma… no se veía como una conversación difícil o incomoda.

-Oye Yuzu.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

Pregunte sin entender del todo la sonrisa que comenzo a formarse en su boca. Era extraño verlo sonreír después de esa extraña conversación sobre dos personas rechazadas. Mas aun porque esas dos personas eramos nosotros dos.

Entonces se acerco lo suficiente a mi como para que cualquiera que nos viera creyera que iba a besarme.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos estallar una tercera vez el mundo?

Sus ojos son algo hipnotizantés. Creo que el sabia que no planeaba apartarme. Porque en cuestión de segundos, sin perder el tiempo. El mundo volvió a estallar.

-Me gustas.

Dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos. El podía llegar a ser un poco mas violento que Mei. Nada suave y gentil en comparación al pequeño roce de la noche pasada. Creo que había estado comiendo dulces antes de que yo llegara, solo percibí el sabor de las cerezas en su boca para adivinarlo.

¿Conoces esa típica historia? Quieres a la chica que te ignora, pero ignoras a la persona que te ama. Siempre creí que era realmente estúpida esa historia sin sentido. Y ahora que soy la idiota de en medio… ya no sé que creer.

Solo sé que cerré mis ojos por ese contacto que no comenzaba a desagradarme.

* * *

Hi! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Tengo que admitir que este ha sido el capitulo mas difícil de escribir para mi. De hecho este es como el tercer intento en una pequeña practica de prueba y error XD

La verdad fue difícil porque en un primer momento había hecho una escena donde Mei se ponía un poco, demasiado posesiva con Yuzu y le prohibía salir de casa. Luego lo borre completamente (de hecho era como el doble de lo que es este capitulo, así que me dolió XD) Al final decidí no hacer una pelea entre ellas. Digo, Mei no es la persona mas racional del mundo cuando esta celosa (nadie lo es .-. )Pero yo supongo que también es del tipo que finge a veces que le vale hasta la vida XD bueno, hice babosada y media aquí y así lo deje porque me sentía mas cómoda con este desenlace.

Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, preguntas y demás en los comentarios XD


	8. Chapter 8

Esto está mal…

Esta mal y aun así no hago nada para detenerlo. Sé perfectamente lo que se siente esperar besar a la persona a la que quieres. Pero también se lo que se siente que te besen sin sentir nada. Y mientras me sumergía en un mar de emociones contradictorias… escuchamos esa voz que me heló la sangre. Creo que obtendría la misma sensación al lanzarme de un avión y descubrir que el paracaídas no sirve.

-¿Así que solo amigos?

Rápidamente, como si la vida se me fuese en ello, empuje a Shiro y mire hacia la calle. Ella en verdad debía tener un radar para encontrarme en los momentos menos oportunos. Ni decepcionada ni feliz ni molesta o confundida. La gran característica de esa persona se hizo más notoria, ser completamente indiferente. Quería que la tierra me tragara en esos momentos. Pensar en una excusa para algo obvio era idiota. Y yo solo me quede en blanco intentando hacer que mi boca soltara algo que no fueran silabas sin sentido.

Solo rodó los ojos antes de decir algo para irse.

-Te veo en casa

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser de esa manera con su actitud "No podría importarme menos"? Era extraño. Esa sensacion en su pecho de que esta haciendo algo mal y que posiblemente lo pagara muy caro.

Shiro seguía boquiabierto mirándome esperando una respuesta. Y luego en el volvió a salir esa sonrisa fingida.

-Perdón, yo tengo que…

-Mejor corre.

-Te veo luego.

Dije antes de comenzar a seguirla. Ella podía caminar tan ridículamente rápido, tan rápido como si estuviera en una competencia. Y obviamente yo estaba perdiendo. Ni siquiera podía alcanzar a rozar su cabello con las yemas de mis dedos.

-¡Mei, espera!

Se hizo la sorda y siguió. Estoy segura de que me escucho., Ella es capaz de ignorarme, pero no entiendo ni siquiera porque quiere hacerlo. "Mejor corre" El tenía tanta razón que de vez en cuando me daba escalofríos.

-¡Mei!

Alcance a tomarla de la muñeca y se volteo con una mirada completamente diferente a todas las que me había mostrado hasta ahora. Se veía frustrada.

-¿Qué quieres?

Estaba tan rígida. Me recordó un poco al momento donde nos conocimos. Su voz dominante. La forma en que parecía molestarle que la tocara. Y más que nada, mi pequeño mal estar al tenerla cerca. Su piel era fría y suave como siempre.

-Nada

Dije deslizando mi mano fuera de su muñeca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba corriendo por alguien que literalmente gustaba de jugar con mis emociones. Estaba gritando por la persona a la que le confesé mis sentimientos hace un par de horas. Y no me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. No me beneficiaria o perjudicaría si ella mal entendía lo que ocurría con Shiro. Aunque aún quería explicarle todo y decirle mil y un veces que la quiero, tampoco lo hice.

-Regresa con cuidado

Me despedí intentando dar una sonrisa. Ciertamente este era un paso importante para mí. Era la primera persona de la que me había enamorado y era la primera a la que debía tratar de superar. Aun tenia ese extraño sabor en la boca. Como si supiera que estaba haciendo algo mal y que al día siguiente me lo seguiré recordando como un "Debiste hacer esto", pero luego esta esa parte en mi cabeza que me dice que todo esta bien y que no es el fin del mundo. Que no puede acabar el mundo con algo tan simple como dejar ir a Mei.

Di la media vuelta y regrese a donde deje a Shiro. Con pasos más lentos, pero esta vez sin ganas de girarme de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o

"Nada"

Pronuncio tan claro que creyó que era una broma. Se veía tan feliz diciendo eso. Solo bastaba darle una mirada. Estaba sonriendo. Y no pudo despegar sus ojos de los labios de la rubia.

-Regresa con cuidado-

Esa torpe chica sin una pizca de remordimiento se giró para volver de donde vino. Dejo a la otra de la misma forma en que ella la había dejado la noche pasada. Con la mirada perdida hacia donde estaba su hermana y las palabras ocultas en su garganta "No te vayas"

Pero prefirió seguir con su acto de chica modelo. Apretó un poco los puños y se dispuso a regresar a casa si prestarle más atención al asunto. Aun de espaldas escuchaba el sonido de sus pisadas como si le intentaran decir algo.

-Dijiste que no era tu novio.

Susurro mientras pateaba algunas piedritas al caminar. Aun no tenía muy claro el porqué de su decisión de pasar frente a esa tienda. Sabía que ella estaría ahí con ese chico y que se sentiría extraña al verla ser amigable con él. Era confuso, nunca antes se había preocupado por alguien de esa forma Ni siquiera entendía si realmente se preocupaba por ella. Y tampoco parecía querer entenderlo. La gente a su alrededor se la quedaba mirando, tenía cara de pocos amigos y parecía querer matar con la mirada. La calle se sentía tan vacía a pesar de que había gente en ella. Esa sensación de un hueco a la altura de su estómago se hizo difícil de ignorar. Acomodo un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Fuera de su constante intento por parecer perfecta, en verdad no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa escena tan molesta. Y lo que más le enojaba era no poder decir porque se enojaba con Yuzu por verla besando a alguien más. Ella tenía impulsos igual que todos. Puede que tuviera incluso más de los que Yuzu tenía cuando quería ayudar a alguien. En ese momento por alguna razón deseaba darle un fuerte golpe a ese chico a pesar de lo bien que su hermana hablaba de él. No parecía una mala persona. Incluso se veía decente y más ordenado que Yuzu, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de mandarlo lejos y separarlo de la rubia.

Había sentido algo muy extraño la noche pasada. La sensación de un cosquilleo en su estómago, algo acelerándose dentro de ella, la manera de captar sus mejillas ardiendo y una inexplicable sensación de algo parecido a la felicidad. Luego todo eso mezclándose dentro de ella con los prejuicios y sus planes a futuro. La linea estaba trazada y ella la debía seguir, no había tiempo para distracciones como esa.

"No…"

Cambio de golpe su expresión cuando recordó lo que había hecho.

o-o-o-o-o

-Hey Shiro.

El chico pelinegro se volteo a mirarla aún más confundido que nunca. La había visto claramente corriendo tras su hermana. Estaba seguro de que le diría cosas como "no es lo que tú crees" o "No lo quiero de esa forma" y se iría con ella a casa. Ahora ella estaba parada ahí con el pelo medio alborotado y las manos metidas a los bolsillos. Aunque había algo a lo que le llevaba dando vueltas desde que vio a su hermanastra a unos cuantos pasos de ellos mientras se besaban.

"Realmente se veía como si quisiera matarme"

-¿Qué paso?

-Bueno… le dije que tuviera cuidado al volver a casa.

Antes de que terminara, el chico se dirigió rápido a ella y la apretó fuerte en un abrazo.

-¿huh? ¿Paso algo mientras me fui?

Sus mejillas se coloraron un poco. Aún era una chica normal que se avergonzaba de ser abrazada o de tener a alguien tan cerca de ella.

-Creo que me sentí solo…

-Oh vamos, no eres un niño.

Dijo pasando una mano sobre su cabello revolviéndolo un poco. Y ella pensó en lo infantil que podía llegar a ser.

-Oye… no tienes que contestar esto, pero… te quiero.

El no mostraba con facilidad cuando se molestaba por algo. No podía decir que una parte de el odiaba a su hermanastra por hacerla correr tras ella. No podía decir que la odiaba por ser la persona de interés de la rubia. Y no podía decir que estaba realmente feliz de que no fuera tras ella.

-Lo sé

Dijo mientras que por fin le devolvía el abrazo.

* * *

Fin... ok no XD

Ok. Antes de que cualquiera piense en averiguar mi ubicación para asesinarme. O pegarme con la sartén que decían en los comentarios… (I don't want to be hit with a frying pan :'v )

¿Estamos de acuerdo en cómo debe sentirse Yuzu?

Digo, que te rechacen es duro y si no funciono simplemente hay personas que quieren darle vuelta a la página (más si la otra persona parece no estar interesada para nada en la otra)

Nuevamente… escribir intentando sonar como Mei es difícil, así que mejor lo hago en tercera persona xD

Una gran aclaración. Mi yo de las doce a las cinco de la madrugada (las horas donde usualmente escribo...) es demasiado holgazana como para escribir mucho…. Asi que esto es corto :'c


	9. Chapter 9

"Te quiero"

Ese chico es tan extraño para mí. Sería perfecto si lo hubiera conocido antes. Tal vez habría aceptado salir con él. Posiblemente estaría en alguna cafetería ahora hablando con mis amigas y contándoles sobre lo maravilloso que es dejando de lado las mentiras que solía contar y que por cierto aún no se ni cómo es que no me pillaron antes.

-¡Estoy en casa!… "si es que a alguien le importa"

De mala gana me desate los tenis y los deje en la entrada como siempre. No escuchaba nada dentro de la casa. Aunque ella no suele hacer mucho ruido. Da lo mismo, se siente muy vacío. La sala de estar era la representación misma de un lugar fantasma. Robe un poco de jugo del refrigerador y avance hacia dentro. Mama nunca estaba, así que no me molesto su ausencia. Esa puerta era un gran obstáculo. "Vamos, solo saluda como siempre" me veía ridícula estirándome fuera de mi habitación como si estuviera a escasos centímetros de entrar a un campo de batalla. "Un paso a la vez Yuzu"

-¿Vas a quedarte parada ahí haciendo esas cosas todo el día o me dejas pasar?

Solté un pequeño chillido. Mei en serio tiene la capacidad para detener mi corazón en cualquier momento del día. No es muy bueno para mi salud. Creo que deberían contratarla para escenas de películas de miedo... bueno, ella entra en la clasificación de chica atractiva como para hacer de fantasma.

-P-pasa…

Alcance a decir mientras me mantenía la mirada a lo que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Am… ¿Pasa algo?

-No exactamente.

-am... vale...

"¡Si es así deja de mirarme!" Que alguien tenga una expresión tipo poker y te tenga los ojos clavados no es realmente cómodo. Mas si sabes que la persona en concreto es indescifrable. Si ella cometiera algún crimen estoy segura de que no tendría ningún problema en los interrogatorios.

-...

-¿No vas a entrar?

-... si.

Dijo antes de adelantarme y abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación. Parece un poco moles…. "Espera, no más de eso" me golpee las mejillas un poco. "¡un paso a la vez Yuzu!" La seguí. El problema con todo esto era que ambas vivíamos en la misma habitación, así que vernos todos los días, tener que hablar y así no ayudaba mucho. Mis amigas siempre olvidaban a sus novios con tanta facilidad… debe ser sencillo eso de superar a alguien ¿no?

-¿Dónde estuviste?

Su voz siempre sonaba tan relajada…

-Con Shiro en la tienda… digo… nos viste.

-¿Todo el día?

-…si

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio con un libro entre las manos como siempre. Nunca me he preguntado qué clase de libros le gustan, tal vez debería… "Deja eso" pensé para mí misma antes de plantearme la idea de averiguar sus gustos.

-¿Estas saliendo con él?

Clara y concisa. Ni siquiera me miraba. En casos como esos me gustaría que me diera la mirada para saber que no es una máquina que solo formula palabras conforme a la situación.

-No. Somos amigos…

-¿Los amigos se besan?

-huh… ¿algunos?

Realmente no quería tener esta clase de conversación con ella. "Algo mas de que hablar, algo mas de que hablar, algo mas de que hablar..." Si ella fuera una persona no tan cerrada me haría mas fácil el encontrar como librarme de cosas como esta, bueno... posiblemente incluso si ella fuera como yo se me haría difícil puesto que no soy alguien tan flexible. Posiblemente me quedaria con cara de idiota durante horas hasta que captara la indirecta.

-¿Am… tenemos tarea?

-¿Y son amigos muy cercanos?

-…

Posiblemente ella si quiere tener esta conversación.

-Algo así.

-¿Entonces está bien si te besas con tus amigos?

No está bien. No es correcto. Ni siquiera tengo idea de porque lo he permitido últimamente, bueno… si tengo una idea, pero… creo que aún estoy en el punto donde quiero hacer como que todo está bien y es normal. No quiero ver nuestros problemas, porque el solo pensarlo me confunde un poco.

-Mei… no quiero tener esta conversación.

"un paso a la vez"

-… ¿por?

-Solo déjalo.

Me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos. A veces está bien fingir que nada pasa por unos segundos. Solo preocuparme por respirar no es tan malo. Quería dormir si era posible. Comencé a pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, como cuando evitas preocuparte por algo y con cada idea que tienes comienzas a recordarlo aún más. Lentamente percibí pequeños ruidos a mí alrededor aun con los ojos cerrados. Me preocupe cuando sentí el movimiento en el colchón. Con algo de miedo abrí los ojos y ahí estaba.

-¿Qué haces?

Alcance a decir para mi sorpresa sin ningún tartamudeo o señal de vergüenza. Mei estaba sobre mí. No mira hacia su cuerpo, pero sabía que estaba acorralando mis piernas con las suyas y sus brazos pasaban a mis lados. Sentí mis mejillas subir de temperatura y su mirada aun caía sobre mí. "Es linda" Me había dicho que era mejor no pensar en ella, pero es difícil si tienes que verla de frente y en una situación tan rara como esta. Mi cabeza llena de preocupaciones comenzó a llenarse más y más de imágenes de esa chica. Todo en ella me llamaba la atención. Tanto su piel blanca y sus ojos violetas hasta la forma en que su cabello caía a un lado.

-¿Mei?

-Solo cállate un momento.

Y en un parpadeo sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Tan suaves, fríos y un poco dulces como se había quedado grabado en mi memoria. Dejando más deseo con cada roce. Tan distinta a la sensación que Shiro me producía. Ese palpitante sentimiento de necesidad seguía fluyendo dentro de mí con cada segundo y era igual de triste que esa noche. Ella me hacía idiota. Si  
Los dulces de Shiro no eran tan buenos como para alegrarme. Me sentía incomoda besándolo sin sentir nada. Hacia un poco de frio afuera. El desayuno no fue tan bueno como esperaba… y entre miles de razones torpes al fin adivine por que las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

"Yuzu… no"

Cuando se separó de mi sentí ese golpe de soledad que siempre había tenido estando con ella. Su rostro se veía preocupado. Casi había olvidado que sin razón aparente estaba llorando. A veces sus ojos violetas me daban la sensación de ser negros y me hacían creer que veía a través de mi. Y con la poca cordura que me quedaba decidí hablar.

-Quítate de encima.

Ella siempre hace lo que quiere. Si algo le parece incorrecto te reprende y si algo no le gusta puede callarte a besos. Si alguien se interpone en su camino puede ignorarle y ya. Entonces en este momento en donde en verdad quería apartarla… ella hizo lo que quiso.

Cuando sentí su agarre fuerte en mis muñecas descubrí lo necia que podía ser. Puso mis manos por arriba de mi cabeza y me miró fijamente. Su cabello negro caía a un lado de mi rostro creando una pequeña cortina. En el momento en el que nos miramos a los ojos supe que ella no iba a soltarme. Y me sentí estúpida porque no podía decirle que era feliz en esos breves momentos en donde parecía quererme.

-Intenta decirlo de nuevo.

Dijo antes de volver a robarme el aliento con su característica agresividad de siempre. Lo malo de sentirla tan cerca era saber que cuando me apartara de ella me daría cuenta de lo imposible que me es dejar de pensarla. Mis manos estaban hormigueando, puedo escuchar mi corazón al igual que un metrónomo haciendo eco en una habitación cerrada. En algún momento mis lágrimas se secaron. Y solo quería seguir saboreando sus labios hasta sentirme satisfecha, lo cual no creo que pasara nunca. Mis muñecas dolían y tenían la sensación fría de sus manos tocando mi piel. Como un choque de temperaturas.

Se separaba solo un par de centímetros de mí, me miraba a los ojos y volvía a besarme. Creo que seguimos así demasiadas veces como para que yo las contara.

Y llego el momento. Donde no podíamos seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba. Esta vez se detuvo por completo tras robarme la respiración. Mi rostro ardía y ella a penas y se veía ligeramente sonrojada. Nunca dejo de tomarme de las muñecas. Tal vez sabía que muy en el fondo podía llegar a tener la idea de escapar si me daba una salida.

-Te amo.

Era lo que quería decir en ese momento. Sentí que quería decirlo y podría hasta gritárselo a medio mundo. No dijo nada. El único problema que siempre tuve con ella es que por su falta de palabras me es imposible saber qué es lo que piensa. Si al menos se viera un poco emocionada me haría feliz. Ya no era un simple "me gustas". Y tal vez eso hizo que ella no quisiera dar una respuesta. Conté alrededor de diez segundos antes de rendirme completamente con la idea de recibir una respuesta.

El golpe de decepción me hizo reaccionar.

"Intenta decirlo de nuevo"

-Quítate de encima.

No la conozco. Nadie conoce a nadie. Las personas son impredecibles, pero… al menos esperaba que ella pudiera dar una respuesta clara. Decir "También te quiero" o un "no te veo de esa forma" al menos así seria más fácil para mí. Ser feliz y estar con ella o avanzar y enterrar lo que sentía.

Jale fuerte mis bazos para que me soltara y ella solo no quería hacerlo.

-¿En serio quieres que te suelte?

No era algo así como si ella estuviera sosteniéndome al borde de un precipicio. Se sentía de esa manera, pero no era así. Ella me está tomando fuerte de las muñecas. Nunca me ha abrazado como Shiro. Me empuja y me jala dependiendo de la situación.

-Si

Dije a penas como un susurro. Entonces apretó más fuerte y se me adormecieron aún más las manos.

-Mei, me estas lastimando.

Creo que para cuando se le ocurra aflojar un poco el agarre mis manos ya habrán muerto. Ya puedo imaginar las marcas rojas en mis muñecas.

Ella se dejó caer sobre mí de forma suave, mis muñecas fueron liberadas dejando la sensación de aprisionamiento en ellas. Oculto su cara en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer al sentirla tan cerca mío, su respiración me causo un cosquilleo de ninguna forma molesto y me permitió apreciar el aroma cítrico del shampoo que suele usar. Entonces dijo aquello que me dejo aún más liada con mi cabeza.

-Yo no te amo…

A pesar de que era algo que ya sabía me dolió. Fue un dolor extraño. Como si estrujaran algo dentro de mí y el dolor se esparciera hasta la punta de mis dedos. Somos hermanas y aparte mujeres, no debí intentar nada desde un inicio. Fijo su vista en mis ojos haciendo chocar verde con morado. Ahora estoy segura de que intente jalonear mis brazos un par de veces sin éxito. Vi como soltó un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible.

-Pero tampoco quiero verte besando a alguien más.

Y sin pedir permiso volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, esta vez sin ningún signo de violencia y aturdiéndome más que antes. Creo que deje de escuchar cualquier cosa que no fuera su voz o mi corazón acelerado.

* * *

Hi! What would you like to happen in the story?

Un aviso un tanto importante :v  
Ya no voy a escribir :v ok no XD El problema será más bien que la escuela está más pesada este año de lo que imagine (alguien pondrá su campamento fuera de la biblioteca) así que si puede que tarde un poco en subir capítulos, tengan paciencia XD la historia no quedara sin finalizar.  
Espero que les guste *-*/


	10. Chapter 10

Hoy a diferencia de otros días el cielo estaba despejado. Al ver el sol a través de la palma de mi mano, era tan brillante que tuve que cerrar los ojos para no lastimarme.

-¡Hey Yuzu!

Bueno, no es como si saludarlo fuera algo malo. Me gusta caminar por la calle y escuchar su voz llamándome. Es como mi pequeño escape de algunas cosas. Si no me hiciera sentir tan malditamente cómoda posiblemente ya me habría alejado de el hace mucho. aunque ahora me causa una mala sensación desde aquello.

-¡Hola!

Dije intentando fingir estar emocionada.

-Vamos, ¿Te dejaron tarea en la escuela o porque tan seria?

-huh… solo fue un día complicado.

Fue una noche complicada mas bien. Las ventajas del maquillaje es que hacen menos notoria mi falta de sueño. Durante todas mis clases puse atención al cien por ciento en el pizarrón solo para evitar pensar en todo lo que paso. "Yo no te amo" a veces pensaba que ella simplemente no me quería "Pero tampoco quiero verte besando a alguien mas" ahora no se ni siquiera que es lo que yo debería sentir respecto a eso. Lo mas difícil de todo fue la mañana. Despertar al lado de la nada fue mi primer indicio para descubrir que ella podía ser demasiado indiferente a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Si me concentro un poco aun puedo sentir su sabor en mi boca y la sensación cálida dentro de mi que quiere desbordarse. Ahora... Shiro evoca ese sentimiento de tranquilidad como el primer día que nos vimos. El me mira con esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa de siempre y lo sabe. No me lo dice, pero algo en su forma de verme me vuelve paranoica. El sabe que sus manos me aprisionaron contra la cama y me volvieron a robar. El lo sabe y no porque lo haya visto o escuchado de alguien. El sabe que en estos días no ha podido cambiar nada de lo que siento. Y creo que le dolería si le dijera que no mueve nada dentro de mi cuando me besa. Admito que el es agradable, es alguien de buen aspecto y con una gran sintonía conmigo. Pero no es ella.

Justo cuando mas metida en lo mio estaba, sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza. Lo mire esperando por primera vez ser yo quien adivine lo que estaba pasando en su mente. Pero como siempre, solo me quede ahí esperando que algo que no ocurriría pasara. El rio al ver mi cara perdida y revolvió mi cabello.

-Boba

Estas cosas de él me agradaban. Es agradable y hasta un poco tierno de su parte.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa hoy?

-… Creo que no, ya he abusado bastante de ti estos días. ¿Te veo mañana?

-¿Solo una visita rápida? Me sentiré solo.

-Si, bueno… tengo que preparar la cena y estudiar un poco para los exámenes y esas cosas…

-Vale, entiendo. La vida del estudiante. Al menos déjame acompañarte a casa hoy.

Huh… el me mira e intenta suplicar con eso.

-De acuerdo.

De pequeña mama solía decir que debía dejar de ser tan amable e intento explicarme que una actitud como la mía podía lastimar a alguien aunque no fuera mi intención, lamentablemente mi cabeza aun en ese entonces estaba hueca y termine olvidándolo. En el momento en que intento alcanzar mi mano la aparte y me miro raro.

-Perdón, mis manos están frías.

-No importa.

Dijo mientras la tomaba de todas formas. Tal vez ahí descubrió mi mentira, porque mi temperatura corporal es alta. Las personas mienten por muchos motivos. A esta altura soy consciente de que no podemos seguir así. El es tan amable y comprensivo. El puede que sea alguien complicado de entender, pero es agradable. Y me gusta. No de la manera que el quiere, pero lo hace.

Cuando menos lo pensé, me encontraba mirando una lejana parada de autobús con la idea de lo pacifico que se volvería todo si pudiera subir y escapar de este lugar.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Dije apenas puse un pie en la habitación. Ella era desesperante. Podia tener esa cara tranquila aun después de lo de anoche. Entre sus manos habia un libro el cual no le importo cerrar sin poner el separador entre las hojas. ¿Qué decía en la tapa? Posiblemente era algo que no entendería aun si lo comenzaba a leer. Tal vez era de esa clase de libros con palabras complicadas o frases llenas de significados que uno no puede descubrir si es un completo idiota. Y ahí estaba yo. Siendo consciente de cualquier mínimo detalle en el escenario para aprender a relajarme un poco.

-¿Platica de hermana mayor?

Creo que ella intentaba bromear. Su rostro sin perturbaciones era tan perfecto como para decir que era gracioso. Le dio un toque sarcástico.

-Quería preguntarte que significo lo de anoche.

Iba en serio. Y ella lo noto. Es casi como si en verdad pudiera leer la atmosfera. Me encontré sorprendiéndome a mi misma por la facilidad con la que salían las palabras.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Todo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Creo haberlo dejado muy claro anoche.

"No quiero verte besando a alguien mas"

Creo que nunca podre tener una buena conversación con ella. Si ambas saliéramos… nunca hablaríamos directamente de nuestros problemas. Esperen... ¿Si quiera nos dirigiríamos la palabra mas de una vez al día? Si alguna de nosotras estuviera conflictuada con algo puedo imaginar lo que sucedería. Después de mucho tiempo averiguaríamos las preocupaciones de la otra. Yo posiblemente me entrometería a mas no poder y ella me miraría feo de vez en cuando, me intentaría apartar o me ignoraría. Si yo fuera la del problema. Ella tal vez se quedaría mirando desde la distancia como si intentara volverse el erizo lleno de frió de una manera incorrecta, manteniendo tanta distancia sin temor a congelarse. Tras este periodo de tiempo viviendo con ella, creo que al fin logro comprender porque no logramos coincidir. En verdad somos diferentes.

-El punto aquí es… que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti.

-Correcto.

-¿Estas segura?

-… completamente.

Si no hubieras apartado la vista de mi en ese momento… habría sido mas fácil

o-o-o-o-o

"Completamente"

Aun en la ultima silaba alcanzo a remover su vista de los ojos verdes que la tenían acorralada.

-Mei…

Algo en ella le hacia helar cada vez que soltaba alguna oración. Ella la mira con esos ojos inocentes y llenos de energía. Es tan extraño y desconocido ese sentimiento para ella que solo puede mirarla por unos segundos con el temor de quedarse admirando a la persona frente a ella.

-¿Qué harías si te digo que planeo darme una oportunidad con Shiro?

Su expresión de seriedad aumento, si es que eso era posible. Ella lo pensó. Aun sin ser verdad podía imaginar sus manos entrelazadas con las de ese chico. Comenzaría a sonreír algún día cuando se hicieran bromas ente ellos y actuaran todos cursis. El podía darle muchas cosas que ella no. Tal vez se lo presentaría a mama y ella le diría a ese tipo que cuidara de su hija. En algún tiempo el tendría la tonta idea de hacerla suya, también le compraría una baratija y se arrodillaría frente a ella con cara de ilusión. Entonces tal vez podría verse a si misma usando un vestido horrendo e incomodo fuera de una fiesta donde celebran a esos dos torpes novios. Pensó y pensó durante algunos minutos. Aún conservaba en su memoria aquel hecho desagradable que presencio el dia anterior.

-Nada

Fue como si se desconectara por unos minutos de sus emociones.

-Eso pensé.

Su hermana hizo algo impactante a su vista que le regreso los sentidos. Ella sonrio fugazmente como el dia en que la llamo "Yuzu" por primera vez. Con un toque de tristeza y confusión.

-¿A… a dónde vas?

-Con Shiro.

A ella le gustaba leer. Todo lo que no conocía se encontraba en libros. Cuando necesitaba entender algún problema en la escuela recurria a encicopedias, libros de matemáticas, física o cualquier otra ciencia. Cuando tenia ganas de salir y no podía preferia leer novelas y cosas por el estilo que la transportaran con el uso de las palabras. Entonces ahora habia algo que no habia encontrado en alguna hoja entre letras impresas. ¿Lo encontraría en algún libro de medicina? ¿Debia probar con biología? Esa punzante sensación que le recorria el pecho y le hacia frustrarse un poco no se fue. Aumento incluso despues de besar a esa chica durante tanto tiempo.

Ella podía perderse mientras pensaba demasiado en las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Entonces escucho los pasos distantes que posiblemente se iban acercando a la puerta de entrada.

o-o-o-o-o

Lo sabia. Estaba haciendo cosas incorrectas que parecían correctas, o tal vez era lo contrario. Nadie pude asegurar nunca que una decisión es correcta o no. Ella solo camino hacia la puerta. Seguro Shiro estaría comiendo dulces de cereza y le ofrecería uno al verle tan apagada. Ya podía imaginar incluso el dulce sabor en su boca. Los quería a ambos. No de la misma forma y no con la misma intensidad, pero los quería. Sabiendo eso es claro que no podía tener a los dos. Era egoísta pensar en poder estar con los dos. Ella odiaba esa idea. Cuando tienes dos caminos siempre debes elegir uno. Abandonar el otro incluso si lo quieres de igual forma que el escogido. Evitar pensar en el "que hubiera pasado" es lo mejor.

Comenzó a atarse los tenis y se levanto dispuesta a ir a encontrarse con el. Tomo el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió el agarre que la detuvo por completo. Su piel tan helada como siempre podía causarle tanta calidez que ni ella se la creía. Verde choco contra violeta de nuevo. Se veía reflejada en aquellos ojos que solían evitarla.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte.

* * *

Nota cultural :v

 **Para quien no lo sepa. El dilema del erizo (de Schopenhauer) busca explicar las relaciones humanas. Es un problema. Te plantean la situación de unos erizos. Me gusta mucho como explican esto. En un día de invierno, unos erizos comienzan a percatarse del frio sin más remedio que juntarse para guardar calor, lamentablemente entre más cerca estén estos más se lastiman. Estos comienzan a alejarse y se lamentan al notar que entre más lejos se encuentran más frio sienten. Sabiendo esto buscan una manera de encontrar la distancia perfecta entre ellos para guardar el calor. También me agrada este "dilema" por el hecho de que Luis Cernuda (es de la generación del 27… creo XD) hablo sobre este poniendo como ejemplo a los humanos (lo que dijo si tuve que buscarlo en google :v ) "Como los erizos, ya sabéis, los hombres un día sintieron su frío. Y quisieron compartirlo. Entonces inventaron el amor. El resultado fue, ya sabéis, como en los erizos"**

Porque aburrida xD Bueno, lo publique antes de lo esperado :v Espero que sea de su agrado c:


	11. Chapter 11

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

Las puntas de sus dedos que sostienen mi muñeca estaban tan frías como siempre. Esa mirada penetrante me da algo de miedo. Puedo escuchar en mi cabeza las cosas que probablemente dirá. O tal vez son las que quiero que diga. Son tan vividas como si justo en este momento las palabras se desliaran por sus labios, pero en la realidad ella no dice nada. Realmente no se si quiero que diga algo. ¿Has experimentado algo como eso? El presentimiento de que una persona podría terminar de romper lo que queda de ti si dice las palabras incorrectas. Tengo miedo. Los segundos pasan tan rápido que no sabría decir si ha pasado ya mucho tiempo con su mano aferrada a mi muñeca.

-Mama podría volver en cualquier momento.

Ah… cierto, no estoy soñando. ¿Esta intentando buscar alguna excusa para que no me vaya? ¿Por qué no solo me pide que me quede? No, ella no es así. No puede ser así. Si fuera una persona como esa hace mucho que estaríamos juntas.

-A ella no le molesta que salga.

-Pero...

-Nos vemos mas tarde.

Si quería escucharla o no, es algo que ya no importa.

Con algo de miedo me solté. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan extraña... por un segundo se veia como una chica normal, como si en verdad sintiera. suena como algo cruel, pero no encuentro forma de describirlo. Solo la veo ahí con tanta inseguridad y parece que quisiera dejar de verse tan fría como siempre. Como si toda su seguridad se hubiese esfumado.

Y yo solo huí. Deje de lado todos los "podría" que estaban en mi cabeza y salí de ahí. Había recorrido tantas veces este camino que bien podría cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Un día sin ir a verlo ya me resultaría extraño

Con cada paso me iban invadiendo las dudas y mi seguridad iba cayendo. Mi velocidad disminuyo notoriamente. En cada esquina miraba más de dos veces a los lados aunque supiera que no vendría ningún auto. La mayoría de la gente dice que soy alguien despreocupada, si en verdad es así… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a su tonta forma de actuar? Es hasta deprimente que yo crea que algo en ella puede guardad afecto por mí.

-¡Yuzu!

Ah... es cierto, el siempre viene cuando estoy teniendo problemas.

-¿Que haces por aqui? ¿Ibas a la tienda?

-Eh... pues... yo en realidad iba a buscarte.

-¿En serio?

Shiro no puede esconder su emocion, es tan transparente cuando se ancontenta o cuando siente nervios, me gustaría que fuera asi con todo. Que me hubiera mostrado las veces que se molestaba o cuando estaba triste, ver sus diferentes caras, molesto o preocupado a mas no poder. No solo esa sonrisa que pone a diario.

-Sí, bueno… en realidad yo…

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaria caminar un poco?

Sabe que es difícil para mí. Él es bastante considerado así que tal vez planea caminar para que me relaje un poco. Es impresionante como puede haber alguien como el.

-No.

-¿Preferirias ir a comer algo?

-No, no es eso.

Bueno, habiendo llegado tan lejos... ¿Que se supone que debo decir ahora?

-Bueno… pues… en realidad yo quería saber si tu…

-aja...

-Si tú quisieras, bueno... ¿M-me dejarías intentar ser tu novia?

No estaba nerviosa porque el me gustara... solo estaba nerviosa porque es embarazoso pedirle a alguien que sea tu novio. No pude evitar sentirme terrible cuando lo vi sonreir y soltar un "si" tan fuerte como si no pudiera contener su alegria. Estoy segura de que el sabe que no siento nada por el, pero creo que es feliz con el simple hecho de estar conmigo.

Cuando lo veo tan emocionado y con esa sonrisa infantil, siento deseos de abrazarlo y en verdad pido poder regresarle al menos un poco de lo que el me da. Aunque... muy dentro de mi, queria abrazarlo tambien porque con esto me habia decidido completamente a borrar todo lo que quede de ella dentro de mi.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres caminar un poco ahora?

-Vamos.

Sus manos son grandes, mas grandes que las de una chica, son algo asperas, pero son calidas. Su sombra es indiscutiblemente más grande que la mía, es mucho mas alto que yo y notoriamente el no es una chica. Y ahora, el es mi novio.

o-o-o-o-o

-Eres una idiota.

Ella no es de esa forma. Si, esta hablando sola en una habitacion tan vacia que puede escuchar hasta su respiracion, o eso es lo que ella imagina. Algo le duele y no sabe lo que es o por que le mlesta. Bien, no duele, es como una sensacon incomoda, pero tampoco le da importancia alguna. Ella no es de esa forma...

Lejos de poder concentrarse comienza a divagar entre las opciones que tenia para detenerla. Las miles de excusas que tenia con tal de que no cruzara esa puerta y para cuando llega el momento de preguntarse el por que queria que ella no fuera a verlo no sabe que responderse a si misma. Como una confrontación entre varias ideas llenando su cabeza y creando más dudas que respuestas.

Pero ahora, lo único certero en todo lo que la molestaba era que se sentía sola con tanto silencio.

Con tanto silencio se alerto cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse. Ella siempre está ahí cuando lo necesita.

-Volviste muy pron…

No era Yuzu. Y esa ola de decepción llego.

-¿Mei chan? ¿Yuzu salió también?

-Ah… si, dijo que volvería pronto.

Mientras escuchaba a su madre quejarse un poco del trabajo se dio cuenta de que seguía faltando algo.

o-o-o-o-o

-Yuzu ¿En qué piensas?

Shiro me trajo a su casa. Como el menciono, siempre está solo. Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando no tenía hermana, cuando solo dependía de Matsuri y mama llegaba tarde a casa. Supongo que el también tiene esta clase de vida. Tal vez todos la tienen en algún momento. Ese instante de tu vida, por más breve que sea donde nadie está esperándote a llegar a casa, y es triste para aquellos que no soportan estar solos.

-Tu casa es muy ordenada.

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que limpie antes de salir a buscarte.

-¿Sabías que iría allá?

-No, pero deseaba que lo hicieras

-¿Qué habrías hecho si no me encontrabas?

-Siempre queda la opción de solo ir a comprar dulces.

Su habitación no es muy grande, tal vez es solo un poco más pequeña que la que comparto con Mei. Él no es tan maniático del orden como cierta persona, pero no puedes decir que la casa esta desordenada. Puedo ver la chamarra que me dio el día que nos conocimos bien doblada encima de una silla junto a muchas prendas más. Tiene muchos libros como Mei. Es lo único en lo que de verdad pienso que se esforzó acomodando.

-¿Qué ves?

-Nada en específico, solo tu habitación.

-¿No tendrás problemas en casa por venir aquí?

-¿Te das cuenta de que te preocupas por eso después de traerme?

-huh… ¿error mío?

-Tranquilo, mientras regrese a casa antes de la cena no me mataran.

Shiro a veces me mira como si fuera una niña. Hoy es uno de esos momentos. Y no se decir si eso es incómodo o un poco tierno. Dejando de lado eso, si regreso a casa ahora y mama aún no ha llegado posiblemente me tenga que encontrar con Mei y sus silencios sepulcrales. Cierto… debo de dejar eso. Supongo que después de todo con esto estoy dando un paso fuera de tu control. Puedo escuchar un poco tu voz como cuando sostuviste mi muñeca, pero de alguna manera, cuando estoy con él, tu voz parece más distante, tengo la sensación de que algún día podrías desaparecer de mi cabeza y no sé si tomar eso como algo bueno.

* * *

Hi...

Bueno... :v

Recientemente había sido como si el mundo quisiera que Yuzu le diera una oportunidad a Shiro, así que... escribí esto. Últimamente no tengo muchas ganas de escribir XD lo siento por eso :v

Espero que les guste, si tienen mas ideas para continuar seria bueno que quisieran ayudar *-*/

Un saludo desde alguna parte del mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

-Presidenta, es tarde. ¿No piensa ir a casa?

Ya no había ningún ruido proveniente de los pasillos. Las estudiantes posiblemente ya habían ido a casa. Incluso la sala del consejo comenzaba a dar esa sensación de vacío. Para cualquier otra persona seria asfixiante estar rodeada de tantos libros, papeles y demás. Con solo entrar notas lo adicto al orden que es el director de la escuela o cualquier persona que haya planeado que esa sala se viera tan perfecta.

-Me iré cuando termine.

El humor de cierta persona había empeorado últimamente. Su amiga de la infancia no tardo en notarlo, mas que nada porque se desquitaba un poco con ella durante el trabajo del consejo. Mas que nada. Mei siempre se tomaba un descanso para mirar por la ventana. La pequeña vicepresidenta creyó en un principio que su amiga gustaba de tomarse pequeños descansos. Hasta que un dia lo vio. Mientras regañaba a algunas chicas por llevar la falda más corta de lo normal. ¿Cómo no verla? No es un dia realizado para ella si no ha regañado a esa chica rebelde por su cabello. Justo en el momento en que se disponía a llamarla noto que ella corria tan tranquilamente hacia un chico notoriamente mas alto que ella. Lo habia visto rondando cerca de la puerta, pero lo ignoro porque no se veia sospechoso. ¿Era algún familiar? No, no tenia parecido físico con ella ¿Tal vez alguno de sus amigos? Esa chica se juntaba con personas muy animadas. Casi al instante las piezas comenzaron a embonar y rápidamente miro hacia donde estaba la ventana del consejo y como esperaba, era realmente visible desde el camino hacia la salida de la escuela.

Mei posiblemente sabia exactamente en que momento Yuzu saldría a encontrarse con Shiro cada dia. Se veia como una Yuzu diferente a la que habia conocido. Tal vez porque antes todo lo que le veia hacer era por Mei. Y ella solo se levantaba para verla por la ventana irse toda entusiasmada. En cuestión de semanas Yuzu dejo de ser la acosadora oficial de Mei. Se iba antes que ella de la escuela, dejo de mirarla cada que podía, incluso se volvieron como desconocidas en clase.

Momokino se quedo ahí observando a ambas. Por una parte se sintió feliz por Yuzu. La odiaba y todo cuando se conocieron, pero se habia ganado a pulso algo de su cariño, esa chica tenia un no se qué, que la ayudaba a ganarse a la gente. Por otra parte… viendo a una persona tan importante para ella con esa expresión en su rostro mientras espiaba a alguien por la ventana… era realmente deprimente.*

Mei solo esperaba a que todo el mundo se fuera desde el dia en que todo termino.

o-o-o-o-o

-Volviste…

Dijo esa chica complicada sentada en la cama mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

-Si.

Yuzu entro a esa habitación sin una pizca de miedo o vergüenza. Mei estaba sentada sobre su cama, no invadía en ningún sentido el lado de Yuzu. Estaba abrazando sus piernas con algo de fuerza, la suficiente como para notar lo blanco de sus nudillos ¿Había estado en silencio todo el rato que se fue? ¿Cómo podía aguantar estar en un lugar así? Yuzu posiblemente iría a ver la Tv o saldría a dar un paseo, la rubia se habría preocupado por eso antes, pero tras pasar por el marco y verla, la ignoro y cerro la puerta tras de sí, puso a cargar su celular y luego miro a aquella chica de mala gana.

-¿Dormirás tan temprano?

-… algo así.

Intentar relajar el ambiente no era una gran idea si se tenia en cuanta lo seria y reservada que podía llegar a ser su hermanastra en esa clase de situaciones. Sin mas rodeos, respiro profundo y al fin se lo dijo.

-Le pedí a Shiro que fuera mi novio.

-Si… eso dijiste que harías.

-Bien… solo quería decírtelo.

Sonaba tan fría e irreconocible. Si había sentido miedo alguna vez por alguien tal vez no podría compararse con lo que sintió cuando la miro a los ojos. Tan indiferente, como si hubiera olvidado lo que eran… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que eran en un inicio? Si pone un poco de empeño aun puede recordar algo de aquello que llego a experimentar con ella. Solo habían pasado un par de horas y se sentía como si no se hubiesen visto en décadas. Yuzu solía ser una persona tan cálida para ella, como si fuera un ser y ahora era distinto. Mei solo la miro. Ella siempre había estado ahí y nunca se había detenido ni un segundo a observarla con atención cómo en ese momento. La vio tomar ropa de sus cajones y una toalla para meterse a bañar,observo todo, su cabello cayendo en sus hombros, su cuello desprotegido, sus manos blancas… pensó que volvería a sentir esa calidez si ella llegaba a tocarla. En un par de segundos quedo impresionada por esa persona. Ella siempre estuvo ahí. En el lugar al que ella nunca miraría, pero por mero milagro, ella estaba mirando ahora y su hermana ya no estaba ahí. Ella había avanzado sola. Es una chica fuerte, no iba a dejar que su mundo se derrumbara. "Que bien". Dejara de ser una molestia, no causara mas problemas para ella. No la seguirá a todas partes. No persistirá en ser algo que no quiere. No tiene que pensar mas en ella. Si, eso es lo mas seguro… ella nunca se equivoca. O al menos todas esas cosas fueron las que su cabeza le contó en silencio mientras flaqueaba al ver la espalda de esa chica.

-Yuzu.

Escapo esa palabra tan evitada por sus labios sin ninguna intención de buscar una respuesta.

-¿necesitas algo?

Tan seco. "Algo falta…" seguía repitiendo cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, si, en definitiva, ella podía ser helada, tan malditamente cortante aunque sus palabras no tuvieran nada en especial.

-No.

"solo quería llamarte"

o-o-o-o-o

-Estoy en casa.

Dijo en voz medio alta la rubia mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada. Había alguien detrás de ella. Una persona mas alta, con una chamarra negra y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¿Estas segura de que es buena idea tenerme aquí?

-Bueno, Mei no llega temprano y mama dijo que estaría aquí, pero veo que no ha llegado. ¿Que haces?

Yuzu vio a Shiro aun en la puerta con un rostro que no había visto antes.

-¿Es correcto que esté aquí contigo si no hay nadie?

Para cuando dijo eso se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¡No haremos nada malo! por favor no me hagas pensar cosas raras.

Su rostro estaba más colorado que nunca. Sintió que en cualquier momento escucharía a ese chico reír, reír tan fuerte que creería que nunca acabaría y posiblemente se enojaría o fingiría molestarse con el, su rostro se pondría peor. Pero no lo escucho. Dejo de evitar su mirada y cuando al fin puso sus ojos en él se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero no de manera burlona como cuando jugaban.

-¿Qué ves?

-Obviamente veo a mi linda novia.

El la abrazo, lo hizo como muchas veces antes lo había hecho. No sintio su corazon emocionado como si pudiera salir disparado de su pecho, no sentía esas ganas de apretarlo para que no se fuera nunca, No sintió esa emoción latente que solía sentir cuando la abrazaba, pero hubo algo que tampoco sintió y que la hizo sentir mejor con respecto a todo lo que pensaba. Ella no sintió la necesidad de pensar en ella en ningún momento mientras estaba con Shiro.

* * *

*Para quien haya visto esto en el texto XD :v Esta parte que marque la escribí después de ver una película donde me ha gustado la siguiente frase.

"Si el amor es poner un lugar en la mesa para alguien que nunca volverá a casa, creo que paso"

Pensé en lo de Mei espiando a Yuzu por la ventana del consejo porque en la película el padre de la chica que dice esta frase se divorcia y va a espiar a su exmujer todos los días por su ventana. (Película: Un invierno en la playa, aunque también la encontré en internet como evitando el amor)

¿Quién adivina de donde es esto?

"Me interné en los bosques porque quería vivir intensamente; quería 'sacarle el jugo' a la vida. Desterrar todo lo que no fuese vida, para así, no descubrir en el instante de mi muerte que no había vivido"


	13. Chapter 13

-Estoy… en casa

Hablo pausado cuando comenzó a notar las risas que provenían de su cocina. Lo más seguro es que no la habían escuchado. Estaban tan inmersos en su propio mundo que no notarían nada pasando a su alrededor.

-Parecemos una pareja casada.

Escucho decir al chico alto que rodeaba a su hermana por detrás. Era demasiado gracioso ver a ese chico alto abrazando a su hermana, pero también era molesto. No le parecía que se vieran como una buena pareja y sobre todo su hermana no mostraba esas expresiones que le había mostrado antes. Aunque podía decir que tampoco lo odiaba. Tal vez no sentía nada y solo seguía fingiendo. "No debería meterme"

-¿Es eso una propuesta?

Su hermana parecía más concentrada en cocinar que en su novio. "Sigue haciendo eso y no duraran mucho" pensó para sí misma.

-No quiero ser avaricioso, pero tal vez en un futuro.

-Tal vez…

Tras repetirse en la cabeza que eso era bastante vergonzoso y desagradable de decir, paso sin ser notada hacia su habitación. ¿Qué haría si Yuzu venía a pedirle que bajara a cenar? ¿Si quiera pensaría un poco en su hermana al estar con él?

Aun no podía olvidar la manera en que le conto que había comenzado a salir con ese supuesto amigo suyo. Más aun, no podía olvidar como los veía tan juntos como si pusieran una barrera para que nadie entrara. Ella era muy egoísta, era como si le quitaran a su juguete preferido, solo con la diferencia de que ella no era un juguete y que se había ido por su cuenta.

La habitación parecía muy grande en esos momentos en donde su hermanastra no estaba en ella. Dejo sus cosas en la entrada del cuarto y se tiró en la cama sin ganas de volver a moverse.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

Escucho decir a alguien cerca de la puerta. Su hermana tenía una enorme mancha de salsa en su camisa.

-¿No sabes comer correctamente? ¿Quieres que te pase un babero?

Yuzu la miro como si no le gustaran sus bromas.

-Muy graciosa, apenas estoy preparando la cena y Shiro derramo un poco de salsa sobre mí por accidente.

-…

Volvió a enterrar su cara entre las almohadas.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, solo estoy cansada.

Escucho como su hermana rebuscaba entre los cajones. De repente no escucho nada más y pensó que tal vez la estaba mirando.

-… ¿No quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

-Sabes que lo odio.

-¿Comer?

-¿Eres idiota?

-Perdón, sé que odias a Shiro, pero si le das una oportunidad podrían llevarse bien.

-No gracias.

-… bien… ¿al menos comiste algo fuera?

-No…

-Bueno…

Escucho como ella tomo sus cosas e incluso el momento en donde comenzó a cambiarse la blusa. Pensó en espiar un poco, pero tampoco iba a perder su orgullo en eso. Con la misma facilidad con la que esa chica podía llenar de ruido una habitación también podía llevárselo. Escucho el cliqueo de la puerta al cerrar y supo que se había ido de regreso a la cocina.

"Así está mejor"

Ella podía rehacer su camino al lado de alguien más adecuado. Y le resultaba molesta aun, no debía preocuparse por ella. Aun sin entender ni una pequeña parte de todo lo que quería comprender, se quedó dormida.

Durmió aun con su uniforme puesto, con la cabeza hecha un lio y en una habitación demasiado desolada.

No sintió que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo. Parecido a pestañar en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

-¿Ya despertaste o quieres que te siga molestando?

La habitación había sido iluminada. Sintió su mano sobre su hombro moviéndola suavemente y ella la miraba como si nada hubiera pasado. Tan cálido como siempre.

Eso faltaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto aun adormilada.

-Shiro ya se fue, ¿Vamos a cenar juntas no?

Esa manera de hablar como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo terminó de despertarla.

-¿No comerías con él?

-Pero tú no has comido y al parecer no te agrada como para que cenemos todos juntos, solo vino a hacerme compañía porque no le gusta que este sola en casa. Apúrate, me muero de hambre.

Sería más fácil si la tratara con desprecio o si mínimo se comportara como si estuviera un poco enojada. Sería más sencillo… pero aun así no quería que lo hiciera. Le dio miedo aquella ocasión en donde la miró como si ya no fuera nada importante. Le asustó demasiado.

-Oye Yuzu…

-¿Qué pasa?

-A que sería divertido despertar mañana y que todo volviera a ser como hace unos meses.

-¿Aun estas dormida?

Ella posiblemente no entendió de lo que estaba hablando. No lo entendería porque estaba tratando de prestarle el mínimo de atención.

-No, estoy más despierta de lo que he estado nunca.

-Vale, baja rápido o se enfriaran las cosas y tendremos que calentarlo de nuevo.

Antes de que su hermana la dejara alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca. Había pasado varios días mirándola por la ventana irse con ese chico que parecía bueno para ella. Escuchó a su mejor amiga hablar de lo feliz que estaba porque obtuviera un novio que la tratara bien. Incluso estuvo ahí en los momentos en que él la acompañaba a casa y no le quedaba más que ocultarse o pasar de ellos como si no existieran. Pero también la vio sonreír amargamente al celular cuando le contestaba. La escucho demasiado apagada cuando le contaba a su mejor amiga sobre cómo era su relación y pensó que eso realmente no la haría feliz del todo. Si iba a sonreír de esa manera por el resto de su vida no iba a ser nada agradable.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Debes terminar con él.

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahora había escrito muy poco sobre Yuzu y Shiro XDD Pensé de alguna forma con el capítulo de Mei espiando a Yuzu por la ventana que tal vez ella podría ver algunas cosas que nadie más viera y cosas así :v

También solo quería escribir hoy y pues esto salio despues de escuchar mucho el ending de kekkai sensen (lol no tiene nada que ver pero bueno XDD)

Espero que sea de su agrado, criticas y todo lo demás siempre son recibidas XD (Para los que me han mandado mensajes privados saben que contesto demasiado rápido a veces o a más tardar en un dia :v )

Lindo dia :D


	14. No es capitulo ya pueden matarme

¡Hola!  
Realmente no se muy bien como escribir todo esto... (Para quien quiera saltarse la historia de mi vida... vaya a las letras en negritas por favor xDD)

lamento en serio para los que esperaban un nuevo capítulo.

Bien...

Cuando inicie a escribir historias de animes random realmente no tenía intenciones de lograr nada, solo estaba estresada por unos trabajos en mi escuela y obsesionada con la idea de "no puedes escribir nada de lo cual no has experimentado" que dijo mi profe de literatura en su momento mientras hablaba del amor. Y saben que... tenía razón. No puedes escribir o al menos yo no me he sentido satisfecha de ninguna forma con ninguna de las historias que he escrito aquí. De hecho había pasado por un enorme periodo sin publicar nada hasta que conocí los mangas de citrus y vi que no mucha gente publicaba fanfics de este manga. Hace un año y medio mas o menos leí la carta de una de mis amigas donde contaba parte de su vida. Cuando vi la manera en que dejo fluir las palabras como si fuera tan natural y el como logro expresarse me hizo sentir insignificante. Entonces entendí que eso era lo que me faltaba.

Lo siento, pero esta historia realmente nunca fue de mi completo agrado. Cuando la inicie solo lo hice por un impulso en el momento en que me quede sin ideas. disfrute escribir y leer sus comentarios. Me encantan especialmente aquellos donde escribian mas de dos renglones diciendo que les encantaba mi forma de escribir, pero tambien me decia "¿en serio ven agradable esto?"

Esto se está haciendo una enorme declaración , no para despedirme definitivamente de los fan fics

Desde el momento en que leí esa carta me enamore de la escritura y la manera en que alguien podía transmitir un mensaje estando del otro lado de una pantalla, aunque fuera a kilómetros de distancia y en serio desee que algun dia alguien leyera lo que escribiera con una sonrisa, que llorara o que riera porque eso era lo que realmente me ilusionaba de escribir. De ahí mi amor por las historias sin finales felices.

Lastimosamente, la escritura no es lo que más me apasiona. Amo dibujar. He pasado por todas las artes desde que nací, pase de practicar con una flauta a una mandolina (lo cual no me agrado) hasta por una guitarra. Pinte, esculpi y modele en mi infancia y nada me logro atrapar tanto como el dibujo. Cuando descubrí mi amor por las matemáticas deje a mis amigos confundidos. Pero nadie supo nunca que en algún momento comencé a escribir. Aquí una gran declaración de mi yo de secundaria e inicios de preparatoria. "Yo odie la escritura y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la literatura". Así que es bastante irónico que yo haya escrito tantas cosas...

Esto se esta poniendo demasiado largo...

La verdad es que ultimamente he tenido muchos problemas en cuanto a lo que hacer con mi vida (lol) y mi escuela es muy pesada en estos momentos. Sin mencionar que ese vacío con lo que escribi ha estado creciendo mas y mas, me he quedado sin ideas.

Mi profesor tenia razón. Yo no sirvo mucho para la escritura. No puedo dar el máximo en algo que solo amo por ratos y sobre todo no puedo escribir cuando solo tengo vagas ideas sobre muchos temas de los que uso.

 **Así que he decidido que hasta que vuelva a tener ganas de escribir volveré. no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, pero puedo permitirme odiarme un poco por dejar esta historia así. Me gustaría decir que solo me tomara unos días o semanas volver a sentirme con ganas para escribir, pero puede que incluso sean meses. Lo que si es que me sentiría terrible si nunca volviera. Seguiré recibiendo sugerencias por si alguien quiere ayudar a terminarla. Si en determinado momento decido no volver a escribir yo misma avisare.  
¡Que tengan una linda noche!**

Unas últimas revelaciones 7u7r

El capítulo de en "el fin del mundo" y "¿Que harias?" esta basado en un manga (como mencione en su momento) Ese manga (es muy obvio en realidad...) era Horimiya :D y esta basado en la parte donde el presidente del consejo se le declara a la chica que le gusta entre muchos libros llenos de polvo XD. Es totalmente la misma historia.

La canción que mencione en (creo) una ultima vez, como dijo algún lector fue "fast car"

La fábula o pequeña historia que mencione en "¿Qué harías?" como dije, si existe. Y aun tengo el libro XDD se llama "el miedo a amar" la busque en internet pero no la encontre.

Por cierto... lo siento por quien noto que en tumblr habia puesto una frase de lo que seria el siguiente capitulo de "lo suficiente" me mandaron un mensaje privado y me dieron ganas de publicarlo, pero nuevamente no me senti lo suficientemente satisfecha con eso.

Nuevamente. Espero que volvamos a vernos. (leernos)

Para todos aquellos que quieran escribir, es en serio buena idea. No puedes escribir nada de lo que no has experimentado, pero nadie te dice que no puedes intentarlo. Y si una bola de idiotas te dicen que no puedes siempre puedes tomarlos por locos 7u7r


	15. Chapter 14

-Dejalo.

Dijo tras ese instante de shock en que me dejó. "Vamos a cenar" dijeron mis labios sin que yo considerará un poco lo que había ocurrido. Era… extraño. Salí más rápido que en los simulacros de incendio de la escuela. Como si tuviera delirio de persecución o algo por el estilo.

No dijo nada. Se acomodó en la mesa conmigo y se mantuvo el silencio. Podría decirse que ya estaba comenzando a enloquecer si escuchaba algo similar a un segundero con su notorio clickeo una y otra vez en mi cabeza de forma desesperante. Pero no era igual a otras veces. Sabíamos que ahora estaba ese algo formado por ambas que me hacía querer salir corriendo y abrazar a ese chico para que me sintiera mejor.

-Sobre lo de antes…

El temido momento llegó.

-¿Quieres dejar el tema?

No sé cómo me veía ella, pero la expresión que hizo… se veía decepcionada.

-Me gustabas más cuando no lastimaban a la gente.

Lo dijo como si fuera el momento indicado. Y yo solo pense en lo estúpido que era mi corazón por emocionarse con ese "me gustabas" pero se detuvo instantáneamente cuando recordé que mi vida había cambiado de dirección hace días.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada mal.

-No lo quieres.

Pensé lo que dijo. No me hacía sentir intensamente feliz o repleta de sentimientos como si fuera una burbuja a punto de estallar. Mi mente se mantenía serena la mayor parte del tiempo y jamás había hecho cosas impulsivas por él.

Pero es extremadamente cálido, como si fuera un frasco y me estuviera llenando de cosas dulces y brillantes. Me miraba como si solo yo fuera importante para él y me transmitía una seguridad que nunca antes había tenido. No lo amo, eso lo sé. Por más que quiera no sentiré esa corriente pasando por todo mi cuerpo con un solo rose o mis mejillas arder porque me mire.

-Me gusta Mei. No puedes cambiar eso.

Nunca habíamos necesitado conversar de esta forma. Mi apetito desapareció en el momento en que soltó esa bomba. La comida llenaba mi plato y yo pensaba en iniciar dieta, la Yuzu de antes jamás rechazaría la comida. ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio hace dieta?! La comida es como mi segundo amor como para dejarla. Bien, incluso tenía que ordenar mi mente para iniciar con la seriedad.

-No es cierto.

-Es cierto, lo siento.

-Me quieres a mi.

"Qué creída" fue lo que pensé cuando vi la decisión en su rostro al pronunciar aquella frase.

-No.

-Sabes que estoy en lo cierto.

-No.

-Si

Si creía que iba a continuar con su juego hasta desesperarme y darle la razón está equivocada.

-Mei, digas lo que digas no voy a dejarlo.

-¿Por qué eres tan necia?

-Porque soy yo.

Soy yo. Si no fuera como soy nunca habría intentado nada con ella. Habríamos vivido sin estos problemas y quizá nunca lo habría conocido. Nos gritariamos y seguiríamos llevándonos mal. No habría pensado nunca que ella podría necesitar de mí, jamás la habría ayudado. Si no fuera yo tal vez nada estaría ocurriendo ahora. Mi vida sería diferente. Quizá seríamos amigas o tal vez rivales e incluso dos personas que se odian a morir. Todo sería como un loco mundo alterno.

-Solo dejalo de una maldita vez.- Seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo y pensé que era estúpido. Jamas la habia visto perder la paciencia por algo que no fuera de la escuela.

No le dije nada más. No le di la razón y no le rechacé la idea. Estaba cansada. Tal vez un poco harta. Demasiado complicado para mi vida. Solo sé que sonreí a mitad de la noche. Ese chico era un idiota. "¿Quieres dulces?" decía su único mensaje acompañado de la foto de una bolsa de paletas de cereza.

"Estas loco"

Posiblemente ella podía ver la luz que mi celular causaba incluso debajo de las mantas. Pero ya no importo. Había tomado una decisión. Por primera vez pude dormir sin sentir un vacio en mi estomago.

* * *

 **Y aquí vamos de nuevo...**  
Bien, sé que esto esta un poco...

¡Ok ya! se que esta bien corto XDD :'c

Quería iniciar con esta historia de nuevo y realmente sigo en plan de "Que demonios hago aqui" XD pero tenia ganas de seguir escribiendo. De hecho en wattpad inicie una historia Camren ( 5:30 [Si, así se llama XDD]) que fue como de " ¿por qué no? y siento que últimamente puedo expresarme de una manera diferente. He estado escribiendo un poco y de hecho de esa historia ya tengo como unos diez borradores aparte de los publicados. Seria lindo si me dieran su opinion de ella :v Si, se que dije en algún momento que no me gustaba wattpad, pero se me hace mas genial la forma de comentar ya que se puede poner un comentario por párrafo y es algo genial a veces XD mi nombre de usuario en wattpad es exactamente el mismo que aquí (porque falta de originalidad)

Aparte  
¿Alguien ha escuchado la canción boats and birds? bien, ya. Solo queria ser popular. Sé que esta fuera de contexto pero me obsesione con la canción esta semana xD. No les prometo volver tan hardcore como antes (en plan que no publicare cada dia, no manchen XDD no es posible para mi pequeña y fragil mente) pero prometo al menos intentar publicar mas seguido cuando salga de vacaciones. Es mas o menos como en un mes :'vv

Ultimo comentario.

¡Por dios, Chicos! solo me voy unos meses ¿y ya hay HarumixMei? DD: (colapso cerebral.)


	16. Chapter 15

No espere a que ella despertara. ni siquiera la mire mientras dormía. Todos esos rituales que hacían girar mi vida a su alrededor se estaban terminando y era un poco triste, porque al fin estaba dejándolo. Creo que hasta yo creía que en cualquier momento podíamos volver. Dedicarnos miradas sin sentido y esperar a que alguna de un paso significativo en todo esto.

-Eres bonita.- Le escuche decir. Pero no a la persona que cualquiera se imaginaría si escuchara lo anterior.

-¿En serio?

Intenté mantener la conversación para saciar mi necesidad de compañía.

-Muy en serio.

El capto el mensaje equivocado mientras me miraba en el espejo de su habitación. Había salido apresuradamente. Incluso olvide cargar mi celular y ahora estaba literalmente muerto. Como siempre, nuestro punto de reunión era como un portal a otro mundo. A veces lo veía a él como algo irreal. Alguien dispuesto a esperar hasta que te sientas cómoda. Como un respiro.

Nunca teníamos un plan. Las cosas ocurren tan espontáneamente. Podía llegar solo a saludar y quedar horas hablando sobre lo mucho que me aburre la escuela o alguno que otro inconveniente en nuestro dia. A veces hablábamos sobre nuestros gustos o alguna que otra historia sobre mi infancia. sabia que se estaba volviendo algo seria en el momento en que pensé en llevar a conocer a Papá, pero me detuve a pensar que no lo haría a menos que fuera algo decisivo. En otras me encontraba con que algunas de las cosas que le decía ya se las había contado y aun asi se reía o actuaba como si fuese la primera vez. "No soy tan interesante" llegué a decirme.

Él evitaba a toda costa que yo mencionara a Mei, al principio pensé que era por celos, luego entendí que él tal vez no quería incomodarme. A mi o a él mismo. Pero entendí que era un tema medio prohibido.

Y cuando volvió a abrazarme entendí todo eso. Podía mirar hacia arriba para encontrar que mi cuerpo podía haber sido hecho para ser abrazada por él. Su cabello era un desastre. Lleno de marañas y era gracioso ver que no se preocupo por arreglarlo. Si lo volviera a conocer creería que es un posible delincuente y me reiría al ver lo amable que es. seria un gran choque de contrastes. mas aun porque fue mas brusco cuando nos conocimos.

"no lo quieres"

La escuché claramente cerca de mi en el momento en que creí que al fin se había ido. Su voz tan cerca de mis oídos. Casi como si la persona invadiese tu espacio y te hiciera estremecer con un par de palabras.

Mire sus enormes ojos que me transmitía tranquilidad. Sus labios y su rostro completamente. Tan familiar y desconocido a la vez. Él siempre buscaba la oportunidad para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y no sentía ese cosquilleo o las ganas de salir corriendo a gritarle al mundo que estaba feliz. Mi rostro no estallaba de alegría ni los colores subian a el. Era amable. No me frustraba y jamas tendria que correr por él.

"Tienes razón"

Fue lo que dijeron mis labios sin emitir ningún sonido. Pase mi mano por su cabello y el estaba mirandome con esos ojos penetrantes a través del reflejo. Esa escena mas que bonita o agradable, para mi era algo forzada. Mi propia imagen se veía tan distinta a mí. Sonrió con tanta alegría que comenzó a apretarme más a él.

-Te quiero

Soltó como una daga a mi pecho.

-También te quiero.

"Déjalo"

Sus manos no son frías, parece más humano que ella… pero de igual forma. Me hace sentir un poco vacía.

"No lo voy a dejar"

Recordé mis propias palabras. Era como tener los audífonos puestos, pero con un efecto mas real. Incluso escuchaba un eco y lo que posiblemente era mi corazón.

Mientras escuchaba a Shiro tararear me comencé a preguntar por primera vez en todo el dia si mi madre habría intentado llamarme. No le había avisado a donde iría. Pensé que me regañaría porque la cena siempre estaba a mi cargo y no le había dicho a nadie que planeaba preparar. Tendría que improvisar cuando llegara de nuevo. Pero entonces solo tenía ganas de acostarme y dormir. Casi como si no hubiese pegado el ojo durante la noche anterior y eso pareció divertido en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Tengo que dormir.

-¿Tan aburrido es estar conmigo?

-Tonto.

Bueno. ahora pienso que el mundo me odia lo suficiente. ¿Que tan comun es cruzarte en el camino de tu persona menos deseada? Solo había dado unos pasos fuera. Ni siquiera estaba de paso hacia el centro comercial o la tienda de conveniencia. Solo estabamos en un punto no tan conocido de la ciudad. Shiro me había prestado una chamarra y era tan irónico que estuviésemos como al inicio. Pero no me detuve a pensarlo.

Más que colérica. No podía negar que me causaba escalofríos la dureza con la que me miraba. Algo estaba mal… y no sabía que era.

-Nos vemos luego.

Le susurré a Shiro quien también la veía como si temiera algo. Hizo un gesto de querer negarse, pero lo mire decidida. No había nada bueno de que esos dos se encontraran. Cuando comprendio el mensaje me dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse. Estábamos frente a su casa, asi que no tuvo que caminar mucho realmente.

-...

-¿Qué hacías en su casa?- Era como si las palabras salieran disparadas que casi chocaban unas con otras. Tan rápido que era necesario responder de la misma manera.

-... Solo pasar el rato.

Escondió sus manos en sus bolsillos por breves momentos. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, luego me miró aún dolida por algo desconocido para mi.

-¿Crees que está bien ir a la casa de un chico tan tarde?

-...

Ahora entendía solo un poco lo que tenía.

-Esta bien, no paso nada.

-¡No está bien!

Casi fue doloroso escucharla gritar entre lágrimas y gimoteos. Su muro helado había desaparecido en un parpadeo.

-¡Maldita sea Yuzu! ¡No está bien! No puedes andar por ahí con él. No puedes hacerme esto.

Soy alguien bastante estúpida. Porque no entendí en lo más mínimo el porqué lloraba como si fuera el berrinche de una niña de cuatro años. Solo sé que se veía molesta. Mire con detenimiento la escena. Llevaba su ropa usual para ir a comprar la comida. Posiblemente intentó llamarme para preguntar que quería para cenar.

-No hice nada malo.

-¡Acabas de salir de su casa y crees que no has hecho nada! ¡¿Has visto la hora?!

-¡Es Shiro, no ha pasado nada!

-Es un chico.

Sabía que calmarla era imposible. Era aún más imposible calmarme a mi. Odio que me griten.

-¡¿y si hiciéramos algo que?! No te importa.

Al igual que ella. Todo el mundo tiene un límite. Y el mío se acabó días atrás. En público parecemos unas completas lunaticas. Creo que no estaba acostumbrada a que le gritara molesta. siempre gritaba, pero para decir cosas con ánimo o para expresarme libremente. No contra alguien más.

-¡Es mi novio Mei! No tienes el derecho de gritarme por estar con el. Si quiero besarlo lo haré, si quiero ir con él a su casa lo haré.¡Si quiero estar con él lo haré! Mierda, Mei, ¡no soy un estúpido muñeco! Deja de tomarme como una idiota.

-Dejalo.- Dijo tajante. como alguien que escribe el final de una historia de esas que te crean un nudo en la garganta.

-No, tú no puedes mandarme.

-¿Ah no?

-No, no puedes.

Y con un enmudeció. movimiento violento, en lugar de un golpe recibí ese cosquilleo que creí muerto. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos y las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

* * *

Esto es algo que ya tenia escrito :B solo le agregue unas pequeñas partes XD  
Espero que les guste (para que vean que no soy tan mala. Subi dos capitulos :'vv )  
Ya coloque mi cuenta de wattpad en mi perfil para quienes quieran leer 5:30 ;) seria de gran ayuda la critica a esa historia. Aunque realmente escribí mucho de golpe y lo publique casi todo XDD  
También esta mi cuenta de Tumblr donde subi dos dibujos y algunas cosas que se me ocurren.

:B Que tengan un lindo dia. Nos vemos cuando tenga tiempo. XDD  
No, no va a haber smut en este fanfic 7n7r 


End file.
